


Our Happily Ever After

by the_wincest_business



Series: Happily Ever After 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Awesome Bobby Singer, Bottom Sam, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sam Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Bobby Singer, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Reassuring Dean Winchester, Romance, Sensitive Sam Winchester, The boys are getting married, Top Dean, Twins, Wedding, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: All Sam and Dean have known their entire lives was hunting.  It made them no strangers to pain and tragedy.  But what if something happens to them that changes their lives?  What will they do as they are lead down a path they thought would never be possible?  Will they finally be able to get their happily ever after?





	1. The First Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> First off this a total AU. This takes place around the same time as season one but Sam never went to Stanford. Secondly, nothing that is canon happens in this story. Third, in my little world I created here, it is just as common for men to get pregnant as it is for women. I don't go into any detail explaining how men are able to get pregnant. Lets just say they have a gene that allows them to get pregnant. Ok? Ok. Lastly, I hope you enjoy this story. I'll try to update often, but college and life may get in the way. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

“Sam, you ok in there?” Dean yelled through the bathroom door.

“Yea, I’m fine. I’ll be out in a few.” Sam yelled back.

Dean knew that something was up with Sam. For the last week Dean has been woken up to the sound of Sam retching into their latest motel bathroom. When he asked Sam what was wrong, Sam just shrugged and said it was something that he ate. That first day Dean believed him. Hell, even the second day he believed Sam. But now after a week of the same thing, Dean is starting to get really worried about his baby brother.

*****

Sam sat waiting, tapping his heel on the stained motel bathroom floor. 

For the past week he has been throwing up every morning like clockwork, waking Dean up in the process. He knew that Dean can see straight through the bullshit lie he has been telling him. But Sam’s too afraid to tell him what he thinks might be the cause of all the sickness. 

He looks at the offending object in his hand. 

He had gone out to get dinner for him and Dean and on the way back he decided to stop at a drug store. Looking at all the different brands of pregnancy test, he just about had a panic attack when he saw all the different options he could choose from. Finally he just grabbed one and left. 

Driving back to the motel, Sam was lost in thought and nearly ran off the road several times. He kept hoping that this wasn’t going to turn out the way he thinks it will. That maybe, just maybe, he’ll luck out just this once. 

Guessing that the required five minutes have passed he took a deep breath and looked down at the test. 

And as always, the infamous Winchester luck held out. 

****

Dean was just starting to eat when he heard the unmistakable sound of a sob coming from the bathroom. 

Dean was out of his chair and to the bathroom door in a matter of seconds.

“Sammy, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Dean waited a minute to see if Sam would answer him. When the sobs got even louder, Dean started to panic. He started to pound on the door.

“Sam, babe, please open the damn door!”

“Just leave me alone. I’m fine.” 

“Sammy, please. I’m here. Just open the door and we can talk.”

With his patience wearing thin, Dean takes a step back and is just about to kick the door down when Sam opens it. 

Dean rushes to him and puts his hands on Sam shoulders. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

Sam looks up and meets Dean’s eyes. Dean can see many emotions in those hazel eyes. He sees love, hope, trust; but most of all he sees fear.

“Sammy you ok?” Dean whispered. 

Sam opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but closed it. He looked down at what was in his hands. Dean followed Sam’s gaze and sucked in a breath when he realized what Sam is holding. 

“Is that...”

“I’m pregnant, Dean.” Sam whispered

“You’re what?” Dean had heard what Sam said but couldn’t wrap his mind around that fact. Sam, his little Sammy, was pregnant, pregnant with his baby. 

“I’m pregnant” Sam said louder. He looked up and met Dean’s eyes. 

Dean saw the hope that was there in Sam’s eyes. He watched as more tears ran down his little brother’s face. Why was Sammy crying? 

“Why are you crying baby boy?”

“You’re going to leave. I don’t want you to leave me.” Sam said softly.

When Sam’s words hit Dean, he reaches out and pulls Sam into a strong embrace. 

“Fuck Sam, I would never leave you. I couldn’t survive without you. You’re my everything.” At his words; Dean finally felt Sam relax in his embrace. 

Dean was at a lost. Why would Sam think he would want to leave? His little brother, the love of his life, just gave him the best news ever. 

He always dreamed of having kids, but with the life he lived and all the shit that has happened to him, he never thought this was possible. But now Sam was telling him that he’s pregnant and that Dean is going to be a father.

“I’m going to be a father.” Dean said in awe.

“Yeah, you are Dean. But…” Dean waited for Sam to continue but when it looked like Sam wasn’t going to, Dean pulled back and looked at Sam’s face. 

“But what Sammy?”

“But you don’t have stay and take on this responsibility. I don’t want you to stay out of some misguided loyalty to me. I’m so sorry Dean. I didn’t… I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Dean couldn’t help but catch the break in Sam’s voice.

“Sam, look at me.”

Dean waited until Sam looked him in the eyes.

“Are you done?” Dean asked.

“What?” Sam looked at Dean in confusion.

“Sam, sweetheart, let’s get one thing clear, I am never going to leave you. This isn’t your fault. If I remember correctly, I was the one shoving my dick up your ass. And...” Dean had to take a moment to get his emotions in check. “And I do want this. God I want this so much Sammy.”

Dean could see the hope over take the fear in his little brother’s eyes. 

“So, you’re not going to leave and we can become a family?” Sam asked tentatively. 

“I would never leave you Sammy. I’m here until the end. I’m here with you no matter what happens. You know that.” 

Dean leans in and rests his forehead on Sam’s. “You do know that right?”

“Yeah I do. It’s just that I panicked and I didn’t know what to do. I thought maybe you wouldn’t want the baby. You do want the baby, right?” Sam asked to double check and to reassure himself one last time. 

“Hell yea, Sammy. Nothing is going to keep me from you or our baby.” Dean laughed at that. “Who would have thought that the Winchester boys would have a kid? It’s a dream come true, Sammy.”

He bent down and kissed Sam’s belly. “Hey baby, I’m your daddy and I promise I will always love and protect you and your other daddy. Wait, that’s probably confusing. I'm your daddy and Sammy here, is your papa. ”

Sam just grinned and rolled his eyes as Dean continued to talk and kiss his belly.

 

TBC...


	2. The Second Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two! Thanks to everyone who has read, commented, or gave kudos it really means a lot to me. I decided to update this every Tuesday or Wednesday depending on how busy I am with school. So be on the look out on those days! Enjoy chapter two!
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

Dean woke up to an empty bed and an empty stomach, groaning loudly as he stretched his arms above his head. Seeing that the alarm clock only read eight o’clock he decided to get some more sleep. Just as he was settling back down, the door swung open to reveal Sam carrying in a couple bags of food and a couple cups of coffee and Dean perked up. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Sam directed at Dean, walking over to bring him a cup of coffee and a quick kiss on the lips. Dean took the coffee from Sam, setting it on the bedside table as he watched his brother walk away. “Breakfast?” Sam asked, holding up a bag, but Dean just hummed and licked his lips, looking Sam up and down hungrily, dick already growing interested. 

“Only if I can have you.”

Sam just rolled his eyes. “Maybe later, but right now you need to hurry up and eat your breakfast; I have a doctor’s appointment at eleven.”

“Doctor’s appointment? What for?”

“For the baby, Dean.” Sam said, giving Dean his “I know you’re not that stupid” bitch face.

“Oh, right, the baby. Are you sure you want to go to the hospital? I mean, we don’t really like hospitals.”

“I know, but we don’t know anything about babies, Dean. I want the very best for it.” Sam said with tears starting to build in those hazel eyes. Damn hormones.

Dean knew how Sammy felt. Dean had practically raised Sam himself. All he ever wanted was for Sam to have the very best of everything and he would have done anything for his little brother to get the best. 

Still would, in fact. He remembered times when he would go without just so Sam would get the very best things. He would go days without lunches so Sam would be able to have a sandwich at school or when he would risk getting caught stealing so Sam would have brand new school supplies. So yeah, he understood where Sam was coming from. 

Getting off the bed and pulling Sam in his arms, he whispered “I know Sammy; I want the very best for the baby too. We’ll go to the doctor’s if that’s what you really want.” Giving Sam a kiss on his cheek, Dean felt the wetness there. “Why are you crying, Sammy?”

“I don’t know. I mean we really know nothing about kids Dean. I don’t want to let our kid down. I want to be a good dad.” Sam said as more tears rolled down his face.

Dean pulled Sam into a hug. “Baby boy, you are going to be the very best dad there is. You are the kindest, most caring person I have ever met. And this baby is going to be lucky to call you their papa.”

Sam leaned in and gave Dean a chaste kiss. “Thank you, Dean. I really needed to hear that. Now let’s go eat breakfast. We have an appointment later.” Sam said, leaning in giving Dean another kiss. 

“Wait. So does this mean you’re going to be my baby daddy?”

Sam gave him a bitch face and turned to walk away, leaving a smirking Dean behind.

****

“So are you boys ready to see your baby?” The doctor asked while getting the ultrasound set up. 

“Yes, we are.” Sam replied while smiling up at Dean. 

Sam was ready to see his and Deans little baby. At first when he found out he was pregnant he was scared to death of what was going to happen, but with the reassurances that Dean gave him, he was actually pretty excited to be having a baby. 

“So you boys want a boy or a girl?” the doctor asked as he was setting up the ultrasound machine. 

“Oh, uh, well we never really planned on having kids, so we never really thought about it. I think we will be happy with either. Isn’t that right Sammy?” Dean asked taking Sam’s hand in his.  
Sam just smiled and nodded.

Honestly, he didn’t really care if it was a boy or a girl. He just wanted the baby to be healthy and have the same impossible green eyes that Dean had. So he had a thing for Dean’s eyes, but thinking about those eyes on a little baby that he and Dean made, made Sam’s heart swell with the love he already felt towards the little human being inside of him. 

Sam was jerked out of his daydreaming when a very cold sensation on his stomach made him hiss at the discomfort. 

“Sorry, no matter what I do the gel is always a little cold.” The doctor said with an apologetic smile. “Ok, so you’re only about three months pregnant, so we won’t be able to see the sex of it, but we will be able to hear the heartbeat though, so that’s a plus.” With that, the doctor flipped on a switch and the sound of Sam and Dean’s baby’s heartbeat filled the room. 

Dean would deny it later, but the tears he tried to keep in, started to fall freely down his face. He grabbed Sam’s hand and looked down at his little brother. Dean had to smile when he saw Sam already looking at him with his dimples on full display. 

Dean leaned down and touched their foreheads together, “listen to that Sammy, that’s our baby.” 

Both boys jumped a little when the doctor cleared his throat. “Actually that’s your babies.” When both boys looked up with wide eyes and confused looks, the doctor chuckled, “Congrats boys, you’re having twins!”


	3. Reassurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally some smut in this chapter. I'm not the best at writing smut, so I'm sorry if its not that good. 
> 
> So the for the last two chapters I forgot to add the dates. It's not that important for the story. It's just mainly there to help me with the timeline of Sam's pregnancy. If you're wanting to know though, Sam gets pregnant in May and chapters 1 and 2 take place three months later in August. 
> 
> I really love hearing from y'all so keep the comments coming. They make me want to write more often and they make my day so much better. 
> 
> Now onto chapter three!

**_August 14th_ **

Sam was scared as hell.  Not only about the whole two babies instead of one thing, but also how Dean hasn’t said a word since they found out the news. 

After the doctor told them that they were having twins; he printed off some pictures of the ultrasound, gave Sam some pamphlets, and prescribed some prenatal vitamins.  All the while Dean didn’t say a word. 

On the way to the motel, Dean was still silent.  When Sam tried to start conversations, Dean just gave noncommittal answers. 

By the time they reach the motel, Sam is silently freaking out.  A bunch of “what ifs” going through his head.  What if Dean changed his mind?  What if Dean thinks two babies is too much work?  What if Dean doesn’t want him anymore?  What if he leaves? 

When they make it inside the room, Sam turns to look at Dean, “You’re not going to leave are you?” he asks in a timid voice.

Dean is startled out of his thoughts when he turns to see Sam standing in the middle of the room, puppy eyes out in full force and his bottom lip trembling.  He is shocked to see the hurt and sad look on his brothers’ face.  It takes a minute for him to realize that Sam is waiting for him to answer.

“What?”  Dean asked.

Sam started to feel anger replace the fear.  “Look I know we didn’t plan on having a baby, let alone two but I already love both of them and I don’t want to get rid of them.  So if you want out, I understand.  Just hurry up and leave if you want to.”  After the short ramble, Sam felt the anger leave him just as fast as it came and be replaced by fear once again. ‘It’s going to take some time to get use to these damn hormones’ Sam thought to himself.  “Do you want to leave Dean?” 

Dean was shocked by Sam’s small outburst.  He was even more shocked by what Sam was saying.  As soon as the words registered, Dean was across the room gathering the younger Winchester into his arms.

“Oh Sweetheart I’m so sorry.  I don’t want to leave or get rid of the babies.   I want all three of you and I love all three of you.  I am so sorry I made you think otherwise.”  Dean said as he rubbed Sam’s back and laid kisses on his temple.

Sam let out a tiny sob at the feel of Dean’s arms around him.  He felt relief wash over him hearing Dean’s words.  “I’m sorry I doubted you.  It’s just you didn’t say anything and kept blowing me off that I thought you had changed your mind.  I love you too Dean.  And so do the little ones.”  Sam smiled and put a hand on his stomach.

“Again, Sammy, I’m so sorry.  I just got scared and got caught up in my head.  I didn’t mean to brush you off.  Believe me; I am beyond excited about having twins.”  Dean reached out and interlocked his hand with the one on Sam’s stomach.

“God, I love you so much De.  I’m so glad that this is happening.”

“Love you too baby boy.  Why don’t you get some rest while I go get some food.”  Dean said, leaning in to give Sam a chaste kiss on the lips.  When he tried to lean back, Sam quickly grabbed hold of his jacket pulling him in again. 

 “Sammy what are you...”  Dean cut off as Sam kissed him hard.  A slow whimper slid out of Dean’s mouth as Sam’s hands grabbed his ass, pulling him close. 

“Dean I want you so bad right now.  I want you to make love to me.”  Sam moaned around the kiss.

Dean hums his agreement before tugging down Sam’s pants and boxers.  As soon as he’s naked, Dean pushes Sam onto the bed.  Dean crawls up his little brother’s body, laying a kiss on Sam’s stomach where his two little babies are.  He then leaves a trail of kisses down to his little brothers not so little cock.  Once Dean reaches his destination, he takes Sam’s cock into his mouth sucking hard enough to make Sam’s head spin. 

“Fuck Dean, that feels so good.”  Sam’s eyes roll back into his head as Dean starts to lick all the way up his shaft.

Dean hums his response, the sensation driving Sam to let out a loud moan. “Please Dean ... need you now.”

“Take it easy sweetheart, we’ll get there.”  Dean said as he kept licking Sam’s dick up and down and rubbed his balls.  He inserted a slicked finger into Sam’s tight asshole.  Sam’s heavy breathing let Dean know that his little brother was close to coming.  Dean backed off Sam’s dick and added a second finger to the one already thrusting in and out of Sam’s hole. 

When Sam is a whimpering, sobbing mess, Dean’s working three slick fingers in him.  Twisting them to press against Sam’s prostate.  Stopping what he was doing, he moved up and passionately kissed his brother.

“You ready Sammy?”

Not being able to form a complete sentence, Sam just groaned and bucked his hips up into Dean’s.  Taking that as a yes, Dean reached for the lube and spread some over his dick and lining up with Sam’s entrance, Dean slowly slid all the way in with one smooth thrust.

“God, Sammy, you’re so tight.”  Dean said through clenched teeth, restraining himself from moving until his brother adjusted to the intrusion. 

“Dean..” Sam moaned “Move damnit.”

Not having to be told twice, Dean started to thrust slowly in and out.  Picking up speed Dean starts to hit Sam’s prostate, making him wither and moan with each thrust. 

“Fuck!”  Sam screamed. “gonna come, gonna come, gonna come” He started to moan and repeat.

“Come for me baby boy,” Dean breathed out, feeling his own orgasm building up.

As Dean kept thrusting against Sam’s prostate, Sam arches his back as he comes, screaming his older brother’s name.  With Sam’s muscles clenching around Dean’s cock and hearing his baby brother scream his name, Dean comes inside of Sam, moaning his littler brother’s name.

Careful of Sam, Dean collapses on the side of Sam and cuddles up next to him.

“Love you so much Sammy.  I’ll never do anything to hurt you and I’ll never leave you.”  Dean breathed into the back of Sam’s neck.

“Promise?”  Sam asks

“Yeah I promise, sweetheart.”

“Good.  Love you too Dean.”  Sam rolls over and peppers Dean’s face with kisses.  “Dean?”

“Yea Sammy?”

“We should head to Bobby’s.  I think it’s time we tell him about us and the babies.”

“I don’t know Sam.  I mean… what if he doesn’t accept us and never wants to see us again?  Then what are we supposed to do?”

“Honestly?  I think that he isn’t going to have a problem with it.  As long as he doesn’t catch us having sex, then he should be fine.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”  Sam says with a smile and leans in for a kiss.  “I don’t know about you, but the babies and I are hungry.  Let’s go get some lunch and call Bobby.”

“Sounds like a plan, but first I’m going to go take a shower.  You can join me if you want.”  Dean says with a wink and a smirk as he gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom. 

Sam doesn’t hesitate to join his brother in the shower.


	4. Hunters No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!! Hope everyone had a good one. Thanks so much for reading this and leaving comments and kudos. It means so much to me. Hope y'all like chapter four!

#  ****

_**August 16th** _

Bobby looked back and forth between the brothers.  He knew there was something that they weren’t telling him.  They were all sitting around Bobby’s table; Dean and Bobby with a beer and Sam a water.  They had made it to Bobby’s a few hours before and both brothers were acting kind of on the strange side.  Bobby was getting tired of the boys looking like they wanted to run.  So he decided to get to the point of things. 

“Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?”  Bobby asked, startling the younger hunters.

"Umm, we've got something to tell you..." Bobby nodded to each word.  When it looked like Sam wasn’t going to continue, he prompted Sam to go on.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Dean who was looking down at the table, hands folded in his lap.  Sam thought he looked like a little boy who is about to get in trouble.  Sam cleared his throat and continues.

"We are... We've been... Dean and I are in a relationship." Sam scrunched his face up in preparation for the inevitable screaming and he saw Dean doing the same thing. 

Bobby had to take a second to absorb what Sam had just told him.  He could honestly say that he was not that surprised.  Knowing what these boys have been put through and what he himself has seen, the boys, who were like sons to him, finding love and happiness with each other didn’t bother him at all.

“As long as I don’t have to see or hear anything, I’m glad you two found someone that makes you happy.”  Bobby said making eye contact with both Winchesters. 

The brothers felt relieved when Bobby gave them his blessing.  Now on to telling him about the twins. 

Sam cleared his throat again, “There is something else you need to know.  We are… I’m… Dean and I are…”

Seeing his brother fumbling over his words, Dean decides to help him out.  “What Sammy is trying to say is that he’s pregnant… with twins.”

Bobby just looked at the brothers waiting for them to break out in laughter, to tell him they were just joking with him.  When neither brother said anything Bobby stood up to grab another beer.

“So… ya’ll are goin to be fathers.  Well I can honestly say I am surprised.  But congratulations and if you need anything you know where to find me.”

“Thank you Bobby.”  Dean said.

“You’re welcome son.  Now, I need to go into to town to get some things, why don’t you boys go unpack and make y’all selves at home.”  Bobby said as he got up and walked out the door.

****

Hours later Bobby is still not back and so Dean drags Sam to the couch to cuddle with.   Dean wouldn’t admit it out loud, but some of his favorite moments are when its just Sam and him, alone snuggled up together.

Dean had been thinking earlier about the future for his family and him.  He thought about all the birthday parties and early Christmas mornings he is going to be subjected to.  He also thought about all the firsts him and Sam were going to be able to witness; first words, first steps, first birthdays, first day of school.  He couldn't wait.

With each new realization, his excitement about the future had grown.  It wasn’t until he was thinking about the things he needed to buy for the babies nursery did he realize that not once did his future include hunting. 

Hunting has been the only thing Dean really knew how to do and to realize that he wanted out and to settle down was a big shocker.  But the more he thought about it the easier it was to trade in hunting and life on the road, to settle down with the love of his life and start a family. 

So with Sam’s head on his lap and his little brother smiling up at him, he thought it would be the perfect time to tell Sam about his idea. 

“Sammy I’ve been thinking.”  Dean started to only be interrupted by his little brother.

“DeanIthinkweshouldquithunting.”  Sam said all in a rush.

“Can you say that one more time but in English?”  Dean asked with a small smile. 

Sam calmed down seeing Dean smile.  He knew how much Dean loved hunting and he wasn’t sure about how Dean would react about settling down but seeing Dean smile had reassured him enough that he just somehow knew that Dean wanted the same thing. 

“I said, I want to settle down.”

Dean let out a big hearty laugh, a big smile on his face and just looked into Sam’s eyes.  “Yeah, sweetheart, I want that too.”

“That’s…This is wonderful.”  Sam said letting a few tears slip down his face. 

“Aww babe, what’s with all the tears?”  Dean asked, noticing the tears falling down his Sammy’s face. 

“It’s just… I mean this is something I always dreamed about.  And now that I can have it, have it with you, it’s just so overwhelming and it’s these stupid pregnancy hormones.”   Sam said while wiping away his tears.  “Plus I thought I would have to fight you on this and it’s a relief that I don’t.”

“Yeah, well, I just want what’s best for my sweetheart and my babies.”  Dean said while pulling Sam up to straddle his lap. 

Sam just chuckled and leaned in to kiss Dean’s lips.

Dean brought his hands up and wrapped them in Sammy’s long hair, deepening the kiss. 

They start making out on Bobby’s couch.  Sam biting Dean’s bottom lip which makes Dean smile and moan. 

They are so into each other, that they don’t hear Bobby’s old truck pull up outside. 

Dean decides to take this further and starts snaking his hand up Sam’s shirt.  He gets to Sam’s nipples when they hear the back door bang open and they fly apart. Sam is on one side of the couch and Dean is on the other, when Bobby walks onto the scene to find them with red lips and flushed cheeks and pillows on each of their laps.

“Dean you got Sam pregnant.  A little kissing is not going to freak me out, ya idgits.  I love both of ya’ll like my own.  I’m happy that you’re happy.”  Bobby said as he rolled his eyes, making his way into the kitchen.

Both Winchesters looked at each other, a little red on their cheeks, and started laughing.

“Why don’t we finish this upstairs?”  Dean mumbled, leaning in to kiss Sam.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”  Sam sighed into the kiss.

Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and hauled him up off the couch.  They made a pit-stop in the kitchen. 

“Thank you Bobby, for everything, it means a lot to us.  We also think of you as a father.”  Dean said, Sam nodding along with it.

Bobby cleared his throat and turned around, fooling with pots and pans and saying that dinner will be ready in an hour. 

“Yeah, well, me and Sam’s going upstairs.”  Dean said while making his way up the stairs.

They both started to laugh again when they heard Bobby mumble something about keeping it down and buying ear plugs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos! They give me motivation to write!


	5. My Sexy Baby Daddy

_Two Months Later_

**_October 24_ **

Dean’s great at giving blowjobs.  He can take Sam’s whole length down his throat with little to no problems and he swallows, too, because its Sam and Dean loves everything about his little brother.  And right now, he really wants to taste Sam.

“Come on, Sammy, come for me.  Want to make you feel good, baby boy.”

“Then stop talking and keep sucking, you jerk!”  Sam whines.

“Bitch.”  Dean chuckles before getting back to work.

Sam moans in pleasure as Dean’s throat muscles flutter around his dick.  Dean looks up and meets Sam’s gaze.  When Sam sees Dean’s lust blown eyes, he feels his orgasm rip through him.  Sam comes down Dean’s throat, moaning as waves of pleasure go through him.

Dean swallows the offering, and licks Sam clean, looking up at him and smiling with a satisfied look on his face.  There is a tiny, cute, blissful smile on Sam’s face, his dimples adorable as they make a small appearance on the curve of his cheeks. 

Dean grins and runs his fingers over Sam’s lips, and when he feels Sam kiss his fingers as a tender display of appreciation, he whispers, “I love you, baby boy.”

“Love you too, Dean.”  Sam mumbles.

Since Sam is five months along and in his second trimester, the morning sickness is finally gone but in its place came the weird food cravings, major mood swings, being tired all the time, and Dean’s favorite: being horny all the time. 

Dean gets up to get a cloth so they can clean up, when he notices Sam’s stomach.  He knows that there are two little human beings growing inside his little brother and that means that Sam’s stomach is going to get bigger.  He even noticed that Sam is a little softer now.  But looking at him now, he can see a pretty good size baby bump.  The sight makes his heart flutter and a big smile to appear. 

Dean leans down and gives a kiss to Sam’s forehead and pulls back to look at him in the eyes.  “Sammy, you’re getting bigger.”  Dean says with a smile lighting up his face. 

Sam’s eyes grow wide and tears started to form.  He knew it.  He knew he was fat.  He was hoping that it wouldn’t bother Dean or that Dean wouldn’t even notice it.  But he did notice it.  And what’s worse is that Dean is making fun of him for it if the smile is anything to go by. 

“I’m sorry.”

Dean is confused as to why Sam is apologizing.  “What are you sorry for?”

“I’m fat and ugly and you don’t want me anymore but you’re stuck with me now.  I’m sorry.”  Sam said in between sniffles, not meeting Dean’s eyes once.

Dean thinks back to what he said and can see how Sam might have taken it the wrong way.  Dean hurries and takes Sam into his arms. 

“Sweetheart, no.  That’s not what I meant.  I meant that your baby bump is getting bigger.   And of course I want you.  I’ll want you to do the day I die.”

Sam smiles at Dean.  “Yeah my baby bump is getting bigger.  I can’t really fit into my clothes anymore.  But I still feel ugly.”

Dean peppers Sam’s face and neck with slow, sweet kisses, grinning as he feels Sam relax and snuggle into his embrace.  “Sammy, you are beautiful.  You’re not fat or ugly, you’re pregnant.  There’s a difference.  I think you are gorgeous and nothing is ever going to change that.  You’re my sexy baby daddy” Dean let out a chuckle when he saw Sam giving him his bitch face.  “And I wouldn’t change that for anything.  I love you, Sammy.”

Sam gives an embarrassed, shy grin, cheeks growing red, “Dude, shut up.  And I love you too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean teases, tilting Sam’s chin up and kisses him again, “Freakin’ adorable.  That’s what you are.”

Sam’s nose wrinkles and cheeks get even redder, “Dude, seriously.”

Dean smirks, “only provin’ my point, baby boy.”

Sam just rolls his eyes and gets out of bed.  Dean doesn’t hide the fact that he is checking out his little brother and his dick starts to stir at the sight of long tan legs and a not so little baby bump. 

Dean lays back on the bed and is ready for round two.  “Hey Sammy, why don’t you come on over and-” He gets cut off by a pair of pants landing on his face.  Dean looks up at a smirking, fully dressed Sam.  “What was that for?”

“Dude, we don’t have time for a round two.  We have a doctor’s appointment to get to.”

“Right.”  With that Dean wills his hard on down and starts getting dressed. 

“Oh and Dean, don’t forget we’re going out to dinner with Bobby afterwards.  Also I thought tonight would be the best time to ask him.”

“Do you think he’ll say yes?”

Sam walks up and gives Dean a hug.  “Of course I do.  Bobby would love to be a grandpa to our little ones.”

Dean smiles and gives Sam one last squeeze before he pulls away.  “Come on.  Let’s go and see if we are going to have two little princes, princesses or one of each.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short chapter! This is setting up for next chapter when we find out what they're having. 
> 
> So any guesses on if its going to be two girls, two boys, or one of each. Comment what you think!!


	6. We're Having...

**_Still October 24_ **

They only have to wait fifteen minutes before they are called back into a room. 

The doctor who comes in is a young looking guy, with thick brown hair.  He’s tall, almost as tall as Sam, and its obvious that he spends a fair amount of time working out. 

“Hi I’m Dr. Tony Williams but you can call me Dr. Tony.”

Dean reaches out to shake the doctor’s hand.  “Dean Winchester and this is my boyfriend, Sam.”

“Nice to meet y'all. Sam, if you could, please take a seat.”

Dean goes over and helps Sam onto the examination bed.  When he goes to sit down, Sam takes his hand and gives it a tight squeeze.  Dean can tell that Sam is excited.  Dean had originally wanted the sexes of the babies to be a surprise but Sam argued that if they knew what they were having, he could decorate and buy clothes based on the genders of their babies.  Seeing how this would make Sammy happy, Dean changed his mind. 

 “So, Sam, how are you and the little ones doing today?”  Dr. Tony asked while writing stuff down on his clipboard.

“Uhh we’re good.  A little tired but I know that’s normal.” 

“Okay.  Do you have any cravings?”

“Sometimes.”

“What about mood swings?”

Sam gives a small little smile at Dean and nods his head. 

The doctor gives a little chuckle and after a few more questions, puts his clipboard down and stands up.   “Now to the fun part.  Just lean back and pull your shirt up for me.”

The doctor turned around and got the ultrasound machine set up.  “Okay so hopefully the babies will be facing the right way.  Sometimes they get a little camera shy.”

Sam gives a little hiss when the doctor puts some gel on his stomach.  Dr. Tony just gives him an apologetic smile and grabs the wand. 

Dean and Sam both look at the screen eagerly while Dr. Tony rubs a wand on Sam’s belly.  An image appears on the screen. 

“Ok are you boys ready to know what you’re having?”  Dr. Tony asks with a smile.

Both Sam and Dean nod. 

 The doctor points to the screen. “You see that right here and that right there?”  When both boys nod, the doctor continues.  “That means you are going to have two little girls.  Congratulations.  I'll go get the paperwork for your next appointment started.  Since twins are bit more complicated in male pregnancies I want to see you in about three or four weeks.”  With that the doctor left the room giving the brothers some time alone. 

Sam looked up at Dean, tears falling unchecked down both of the hunter’s faces.  Dean wiped them from Sam’s face and smiled at him. 

“Girls, Sammy.  We are going to have two little girls to spoil.”

“God Dean, this is so amazing.  I’m so happy right now.  I love you so much.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.  Let’s finish up so we can go home and celebrate.”  Dean said leaning down to give Sam a very passionate kiss that left no guesses on what kind of celebration Dean wants to have.

Sam pulled back and laughed.  “As much as I would love to do that, we promised Bobby that we would meet with him and give him the news.”

“Ok Sammy.  But tonight, I am going to have my wicked way with you.”  Dean gave a sly smirk and leaned in to give Sam another passionate kiss.  They pulled apart when they heard a knock at the door. 

Dr. Tony walked in with a smile.  “Okay boys, I want to see you again on November 16th.  Here is my card.  Please call me at any time if you have any questions.”

With that they walked hand-in-hand to the Impala.  Both boys were beyond happy that they were going to have to little girls.  

"You know what the only thing is I'm worried about, Sammy?"  Dean asked

"What's that?"  Sam replied

"I don't know anything about raising girls."

  

 


	7. Somebody is Coming to Town

**_Still October 24_ **

On the ride to the restaurant where they were meeting Bobby, Sam couldn’t hold in his excitement.  He was smiling so big his dimples were showing.  He looked over and saw the same big smile on his brother’s face.  At first he thought that he would want boys because that was something he knew he could handle.  But with girls on the way, he couldn’t help but be excited about all the cute little dresses and accessories he could buy. 

Lost in his daydreams he didn’t realize that they were at the restaurant until Dean leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

“What was that for?”

“We’re here.” Dean replied while getting out of the car. 

Sam hurried to catch up with his brother, linking their hands together as they entered the building. 

Dean looked around and noticed Bobby sitting in a booth.  He waved at the older hunter and basically drug Sam with him in all of his excitement.

“So I take it the doctor’s appointment went well?” Bobby asked, seeing the twin smiles on the younger hunters faces. 

Sam beamed and started to talk a mile a minute.  He talked about seeing the twins on the screen, hearing their heartbeats, and finally how they were expecting girls.  Dean just watched how Sam’s face lit up with love and tenderness when he was talking about their babies.  Right then and there, Dean decided that he wanted to take his and his little brother’s relationship to the next level. 

Dean always thought that hunting would be his entire life.  He thought that he would probably die at a young age.  Now, with twin girls on the way and hunting out of the question he finally saw a future worth living.  And that included asking Sam to marry him. 

Dean was broken out of his thoughts when Sam squeezed his hand extra hard. 

“What?”  Dean asked.

“I’ve been calling your name.  It’s time to ask him.”

Both Winchesters turned and looked at Bobby and Bobby looked at them.  When neither brother asked, Bobby rolled his eyes “I’m not a mind reader.  Ask already, ya idjits.”

Dean cleared his throat “Well, you have been here for us basically all our lives.  You have never let us down and you have accepted us and our relationship and we couldn’t be more grateful. You’re like a father to us so we were wondering if maybe you would be the grandfather to our little girls?  That is if you want.” 

“I’m honored.  I really am.  But what about your daddy?”

“Well you know that he kicked us out when he learned about Sammy and me.  We haven’t even talked to him in, like, what three years.”  Dean looked over to Sam to see him give a small nod.  “So the way I see it is that he stopped being our father three years ago and you always have been a father figure for us now and when we were growing up, so it seems the next logical step is for you to be the grandfather to our little girls.”

When Dean was finished with his speech, him and Sam looked at Bobby and saw tears in the old hunter’s eye. 

Bobby quickly wiped at eyes and mumbled something about having salt in his eyes.  He looked at both the boys, who were like sons of his.  “I don’t know what all went on between ya’ll and your daddy, but I will be the best damn grandfather those girls have ever seen.”  Bobby replied with a smile on his face. 

****

Later that evening, Dean was helping Bobby in the study when they heard Sam shout.  “Dean!  Dean come quick!”

Dropping the book, he was holding, Dean raced up the stairs, his heart beating wildly in his chest.  When he got to the room him and Sam slept in, he saw his brother sitting on the bed in just his boxers, hands on his extended belly, and tears in his eyes. 

Dean rushed over to the bed and fell to his knees, kneeling in front of Sam he placed his hands on Sam’s cheeks and wiped the tears away.  “Sammy, sweetheart, what’s wrong?  Are you ok?  Are the babies ok?”

Sam looked up and into Dean’s eyes and seeing the worry in them gave a small smile.  “I’m sorry for scaring you De.  We’re ok.  It’s just... Here let me show you.”  Sam grabbed Dean’s hands and brought them down to his stomach. 

Dean looked at Sam in confusion and was just about to ask what he’s doing when he feels a little nudge against one of his hands.  Dean looks down at his hands resting on Sam’s belly and back up at Sam to see him with a big smile and his dimples on display and that’s when he realizes just what he is feeling.  He feels a second nudge against his other hand and a smile starts to grow on his face.

“That’s... that’s our baby girls.”  Dean whispers, voice full of awe.

Dean leans up and kisses Sam.  The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through Dean’s body. Sam threw his arms around Dean’s neck as he lost himself in the taste that was his older brother.  They broke apart when they heard a knock on the bedroom door.  They turned to see Booby standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Everything okay in here?”  Bobby asked looking at the two younger hunters.

Sam smiled at Bobby “Yeah everything is pretty much perfect.”  

“That’s good and everything but what was all that yelling about?”

Dean smiled and stood up “I just felt the babies kick for the first time.”

Bobby smiled at the two young hunters. Happy that they finally had something to make life worth living.  And he was also happy that he was able to be an active part in not only their life but the two little girl’s life’s also.

“Well congratulations. I’m happy for the two of you.  But there is something that you need to know.”

Sensing the mood shift into a serious one, Sam got up and went to put on a shirt and sweat pants.  Wary of the seriousness of the conversation he went and stood by Dean, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

“What is it?” Dean asked, giving Sam’s hand a squeeze.

Bobby didn’t know exactly what happened between the Winchester boys and their dad.  He just knew that they both left in the middle of the night and the next day John calls drunk and cursing up a storm.  He knew that with the news he had it was going to burst the little happy bubble they surrounded themselves in but he was damn sure that he was going to do everything he can to protect them. 

Bobby sighed “Your Dad called and said that he was on his way over and that he’ll be here in the morning.  He said that he knows that you’re staying here and he knows that Sam’s pregnant.”

“How does he fucking know this?”  Dean said with barely controlled anger.

“I don’t know son. We’ll figure that out tomorrow when he gets here.  I just want you to know, that no matter what he says or does, I will be behind you one hundred percent and nothing will change that.  Understand?”

Sam squeezed Dean’s hand and smiled at Bobby.  “Thanks Bobby.  That means a lot to us.”

“Don’t mention it.  Now you idjits need to get some rest tonight.  Big day tomorrow.”

They said their goodnights and climbed into bed.  Dean curled up around Sam and rested his hands on his belly. 

“No matter what Dad says there is nothing that I will do to jeopardize our future.  I love you and our little girls so much.  I don’t want you to ever doubt that.”

“I never have and never will, Dean.  And don’t doubt my love for you either.”

“Never Sammy.”

Dean laid a gentle kiss on the back of Sam’s neck and started humming.  Minutes later Sam is asleep and Dean soon follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week!? Unbelievable, right? I was on a roll this week and thought that I would post this chapter for all my lovely readers. I hope everybody is enjoying this story so far. It has been so much fun writing this. Don't worry though, we're still a long ways away from the end. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. They motivate me to write, so keep them coming!!


	8. He's Here

**_October 25_ **

Sam woke up to the feeling of familiar lips pressing against his.  He let out a moan and tried to follow those lips when they pulled away.  He let out a louder and longer moan when he felt his brothers lips trail down his abdomen.  He knew where his brother was heading and he couldn't keep an impatient whine from coming out. 

He could feel the smirk gracing Dean's face against his inner thigh and reached down to tug at his big brothers hair.  He tugged until his brothers mouth was right above his cock. 

“Fuck, Dean that feels so good.”  Sam lets out on an exhale as Dean licked all the way up his hard shaft. “Dean, please,  I need you now.”

“Take it easy sweetheart, we’ll get there.”  Dean teased as he kept playing with Sam’s balls.

Dean takes Sam in his mouth.  He runs his tongue over the head of his baby brother's cock and relishes in the sounds Sam is making.  He swallows Sam down, not stopping until Sam's large cock hits the back of his throat.  Dean moaned at the taste of his brother.  He swallows around Sam's dick and gives it a few hard sucks before he pulls off with an audible pop.    He catches his breath and once again swallows all of Sam's member.  Dean looks up and makes eye contact with Sam, growing harder just from the look of total ecstasy on his brother's face. 

Sam’s hitching breath lets Dean know that his little brother was close to coming.  Stopping what he was doing, he crawled up Sam’s body and gave him a tender kiss that was full of passion and love.  Sam moaned into the kiss, loving the taste of himself mixed with his brother. 

Dean pulled away and stared down at his brother, “You ready Sammy?”

Not being able to form a complete sentence, Sam desperately nodded and bucked his hips, grinding their erections together. 

Dean smiled at how desperate Sam looks.  He gave Sam a quick kiss and reached for the lube.  He spread some on his fingers and Sam’s hole.  Dean slowly starts to open Sam up. 

By the time Dean has three fingers inside his little brother’s hole, Sam is begging for his brother to fuck him. 

“Okay baby, I’ll fuck you.  I’ll fuck you so good Sammy.”  Dean growled.  Lining up his cock with Sam’s entrance, Dean slowly slides all the way in. 

“God Sammy, you’re so tight and hot.  Love you so much.” Dean said through clenched teeth, waiting to move until Sam was adjusted. 

“Love you too Dean” Sam panted “but you need to move damnit.”

Not having to be told twice, Dean started to thrust slowly in and out.  Picking up speed, Dean starts to hit that spot that makes Sam wither and moan with each thrust. 

“Shit, Dean.” Sam whimpered “gonna come.”

“Come for me Baby boy.” Dean moaned feeling his own orgasm approaching. 

As Dean’s thrust in and out, he hits Sam’s prostate over and over.  Sam arches his back as he comes, moaning a mixture of curse words and Dean’s name.  With Sam’s muscles clenching around Dean’s cock and hearing Sam moaning his name, Dean comes inside of Sam, biting Sam’s shoulder to keep from screaming.

Dean collapsed to the side of Sam, basking in the afterglow of great sex.  He looks over and sees that Sam  had fallen back to sleep.  He takes a minute and just looks at his little brother.  He can't believe how much he loves this man and how much he already loves his two little girls. 

That’s another thing he can't believe; he's gonna have not one, but two, little girls.  He once thought that his future was filled with nothing but hunting and moving around.  Now, he's out of that life and is making a home for the man he loves and the family they're starting.  He lets out a contented sigh and let his mind wonder and imagine his now bright future. 

He must have drifted off cause he woke with a start when he heard yelling coming from down stairs.  He looked to where Sam was last and saw nothing but an empty bed.  He let out a groan as he slowly got out of the bed.  He was mid-stretch when he heard the yelling start up again and a loud crash.  It was at that moment that he remembered who was supposed to show up this morning. 

Quickly getting dressed,  Dean flies down the stairs, and comes upon a scene that has his blood running cold.  He sees his father, arm against Sam's throat, pinning Sam against the wall.  He doesn't waste any time in rushing over and pulling John off his little brother.  He doesn't even notice, nor does he care, that John falls hard on his ass.  His only concern is making sure his baby boy is okay.

He cradles Sam's face in his hands, wiping away the tears that were falling freely down his face.  "You okay, Sammy?"  Dean whispered. 

Sam just nodded and brought his arms around Dean's waist, wanting the comfort of his big brother holding him close. 

Dean didn't hesitate to wrap Sam up in a tight embrace.  He was furious.  No one, not even the great John Winchester, gets away with putting their hands on his little brother.

 He gave his brother a squeeze and pulled back, looking him in the eyes, "Why don’t you go upstairs and get some rest.  I'll be there in a few minutes.  I'll take care of everything down here."

Sam gave a small nod and with a small kiss to Dean's cheek, he made his way upstairs. 

Dean waited until he heard the bedroom door shut to turn around and face an angry John Winchester.  He stood there just glaring at his father.  He watched as his dad got up and could tell what was about to happen.  He dodged the punch that John threw his way and backed up until he was well out of arms reach. 

"You need to leave before this gets anymore out of hand."  Dean hissed out between clenched teeth. 

"You son of a bitch!  If you think I'm going to let this… this… thing continue between you and your BROTHER, you have another thing coming.  This stops now, or so help me."  John yelled. 

"This isn't anybody's business but ours.  It's not hurting you or anybody else.   So, you need to take you self-righteous ass and get the hell out of here."

"You better watch your back, Dean.  Hunters don't take too kindly to fags like you.  And they especially don't take kindly to the ones that can get knocked up."

Dean was absolutely livid.  All he wanted to do was go over there and beat the crap out of his father.  Nobody threatened his family and got away with it.  

"Don't you dare threaten Sam!  If you ever hurt him, I won't hesitate to kill you or anybody else.  Now, you better leave or I won't wait to kill you." 

Dean could see John hesitate.  He prayed that John would make a wrong move so he could show his father how serious he is.  Unfortunately, John decided to do the right thing and was out the door and driving away in record time. 

Dean took a minute to calm down.  The last thing he wanted to do was scare Sam or have Sam see him the angry.  After a few minutes he made his way upstairs and into their bedroom.  What he saw made his heart ache. 

Curled up as best as his growing stomach would allow,  Sam was asleep, tears not yet dried.  Dean made his way to the bed and crawled behind Sam.  He wrapped his arms around his little brother and felt all the stress of the day drain away. 

He knew that the problem with John wasn't over.  Dean would have to be more on guard to make sure nothing happens to Sam or his girls.  But right now he was just enjoying having the loves of his life safe in his arms.

Thirty minutes later Sam began to wake up.   Dean let him turn in his arms and was now looking into the most beautiful eyes.  A small smile broke out on his face and Dean couldn't keep himself from giving Sam a loving kiss. 

He pulled back and just stared at Sam.  He knew he was going to have to tell him what went down with John, but Dean had questions for Sam too. 

"What happened with Dad?" Sam questioned quietly.

Dean knew that he couldn't lie to Sam.  So he told him everything that happened.  After he was through he could see how much this affected Sam.  He could see the anger and the fear. 

"Don't worry, Sammy.  I'm not going to let anything happen to you or to our girls.  Dad's got another thing coming if he thinks he'll be able to hurt us." 

They laid there quietly, just soaking up the love from each other.  After a few minutes Dean voiced the question that has been on his mind since this whole thing started. 

"Where the hell was Bobby at?  He should've stayed with you." 

"He was there in the beginning.  We were all sitting around the table talking.  Dad was really nice."  Sam let out a self-deprecating laugh "I should have known something was wrong but Dad was really convincing.  He had us convince that he wanted to repair our relationship and be a part of the babies' life.  So everything was going good then Bobby decided to go to town to get some groceries and supplies.  That’s when everything went downhill." 

Dean let out a sigh.  He knew that his dad wouldn't let this drop.  He knew that John would be back and probably had some tricks up his sleeve.  Dean would just have to make sure that him and Bobby would be ready to fight and to protect Sam and the girls. 

Wanting to lighten Sam's spirits and his own he decided that he was going to take Sam out on a date and to do some shopping for the girls. 

He turned to face his brother and pulled him into his arms and whispered, "I love you so much Sammy.  Why don't we go out and do a little shopping for the twins and then I'll take you out to that Italian restaurant you like so much?" 

He felt Sam smile into his chest and give a nod.

"Ok."  Dean smiled "We'll leave after we explain everything to Bobby.  Let's just get some rest right now."

He felt Sam relax in his arms and knew that he would stop at nothing to protect Sam and the girls from his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody is still liking this story. Please comment and tell me your thoughts. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, commented, or left a kudos. It really motivates me to write.


	9. Pink Shoes and Proposals

**_October 25 still_ **

Dean was overwhelmed.  He never realized how much stuff babies needed.  He got even more overwhelmed when he realized he would have to buy two of everything.  He was looking at the car seats trying to imagine them set up in the back seat of the Impala and realized how much his life is going to change. 

He's going to be a father to two girls.  No more going to bars and getting drunk.  No more having sex with Sam whenever and where ever he wanted.  He's going to have to support and take care of two babies.  'Oh God' Dean thought 'I'm going to have to get a real job so we can get an actual house so we can raise the girls right.' 

Dean was getting panicky about how unprepared they were.  They had so much to do and so little time.  He was making a mental list of everything he had to do, when he was interrupted by an excited little brother. 

 

"Dean! Look at these little shoes I found! Aren't they the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

 

Dean looked up and saw Sam holding two pairs of little pink shoes.  He couldn't deny how adorable they were and with the look Sam was giving him knew that they were going to go home with those little shoes. Though he didn't understand why newborn babies needed shoes. 

 

"They're adorable.  Just like you.  But why do babies need shoes?  They can't even walk yet." 

 

"Who cares? The girls will look adorable in these.  So what have you been looking at?  I've got some dresses picked out and some pants and onesies that I like but I thought I would let you pick some stuff out."  Sam excitedly rambled on, not noticing the adoration on his brother's face. 

 

Dean just listened to Sam ramble on and couldn't believe how lucky he was.  He watched the happiness and excitement  on Sam's face and he knew that he didn't ever want to live without this man in his life.  Without thought or consideration he just blurted out the thought that has been on his mind ever since they found out they were having two little girls. 

 

"Marry me." 

 

Once Dean realized what he said, his eyes went wide and he just stared at Sam who was staring back at him with wide eyes.  They stood there in silence, just staring at each other. 

 

It was another minute before Sam broke the silence.  "Are you being serious?  Or is this some kind of joke?"

 

Dean took a deep breath a let out a little chuckle "I don't have a ring and I didn't plan to do it like this but I'm serious.  I want to marry you Sammy.  Will you marry me sweetheart?" 

 

Dean held his breathe as Sam searched his face for whatever it was he was looking for.  After a few seconds, Sam bursts into tears and threw himself into his brothers arms.  Taken aback by Sam's reaction he automatically wrapped his arms around his pregnant little brother.  Not knowing what to say, he just rubs circles on Sam's back while swaying back and forth, hoping to comfort Sam. 

 

After five minutes, Sam is finally calm enough to hold a conversation with.  Dean pulls back to look at Sam's tear stained face.  He cups Sam's cheeks and wipes away the few remaining tears.  "Hey we don't have to if you don't want to.  It was just an idea." 

 

Sam cleared his throat and shook his head, "No… I mean… yes I want to marry you!  Its just.. I was surprised and with these pregnancy hormones I couldn't stop myself from crying."  Sam broke off with a shy little chuckle. 

 

Dean's felt his heart skip a beat when he heard that Sam wanted to marry him.  He let out a bark of laughter and once again brought Sam into a hug.  This time when he pulled back he laid a passionate kiss full of all the love he felt for this man.  After a minute, they broke apart for some much needed air.  Both of them had big smiles on their faces and happiness in their eyes. 

 

After a few moments lost in thought, just staring at each other, they were brought out of their thoughts by someone clearing their throat.  Looking up they see a young women who obviously works at the store looking at them with a questioning smile on her face. 

 

"Do y'all need help with anything?" she asked. 

 

Dean looked at Sam and saw that he was blushing and not making eye contact with the lady.  He turned back and put on his most charming smile

 

"No Ma'am.  We're just looking right now." 

 

"Alright.  Just holler if you need anything." 

 

With that the lady walks away.  They look at each other and burst out laughing.  After a few minutes their laughs die down to small chuckles, Dean decides it's time to get the show on the road. 

 

"Okay sweetheart, let's hurry up and finish shopping so I can take you out on that date I promised you."

 

They hurried up and purchased some cute clothes for the girls.  They also bought some maternity clothes for Sam since most of his clothes were now way to small on him.  They made their way to the little Italian place that Sam loved and were soon seated in a semi-secluded booth.

 

It was weird.  Most of the time, when they were out eating, they usually ended up talking about the current hunt they were on or possible hunts that they could go on.  Never before did they talk just about anything.  They talked about the twins and about nursery themes.  They talked about finding their own place.  One that's not too far from Bobby's.  They talked about jobs they could get around town and just anything to do with planning for the future. 

 

When they finished with their meal, they looked around and noticed that they were the only ones there and that the staff was cleaning up.  They sent an apologetic look to their waiter and left him a nice size tip. 

 

On the way home Sam couldn't keep his hands to himself.  He went from holding Deans hand, to rubbing it up and down his thigh.  Getting closer and closer to Dean's erection. 

 

"Sammy, if you don't stop I'll have to pull over and neither one of us wants to start our future getting arrested.  I promise once we get home,  I'll take care of you.  Okay?" 

 

"Then you better drive faster."  Sam said, laughing as Dean speeds up.

 

Twenty minutes later Dean pulls up to Bobby's house.  He turns to Sam and sees that Sam is fast asleep with a small smile on his face. 

 

Dean knows that the excitement of the day plus being five months pregnant, Sam's energy levels go up and down.  He knows that sex isn't going to happen tonight but when he sees Sam's sleepy smile it doesn't even matter. 

 

They say a quick hello to Bobby and make their way up the stairs to their bedroom.  They both attend to their business and is soon cuddled up together underneath the warm blankets. 

 

Dean must have been more tired than he thought because the minute his head hits the pillow he is out.  He misses the tender kiss Sam lays on his nose and the softly spoken "I love you"  Sam says as he drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't get to post last week. Life hasn't been the best lately but I'm trying to find the motivation to write. 
> 
> Just a warning, I have a 15 page paper, a 12 page paper, AND a 10 page paper all due around the same time (I know! It really does suck!) So I may not be able to post every week but don't worry I will not leave y'all hanging. I will finish this. 
> 
> I hope you all liked this chapter. Leave a comment below and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a filler chapter that sets up the next chapter. But there is smut!! So I hope you enjoy;)

 

**_November 8_ **

 

It's been two weeks since the whole John fiasco and Dean proposing to him happened and Sam is going crazy.  Dean hasn't let Sam out of his sight.  Sam loves being with his brother, but not having a break from each other is causing Sam to get increasingly annoyed with his brother and he's starting to pick fights with him over the smallest things.  He felt bad for always nagging and fighting with his brother.  But he couldn't control his emotions and didn't know what to do.  

 

Sam groaned when he felt one of the twins using his bladder as a soccer ball.  Sam got up to use the bathroom and when he got in the bathroom he saw that Dean had left his used towel on the bathroom counter.  Normally Sam wouldn't have batted an eye at the sight, but with his annoyance growing with his brother, he was bound to explode at some point.  He quickly used the bathroom, grabbed the towel, and made his way back to their bedroom. 

 

When he entered the room he saw that Dean was still asleep and for some reason his anger grew. 

 

"DEAN!"  Sam yelled, startling Dean out of sleep. 

 

Sam saw Dean looking at him in confusion and held up the towel as if that explained everything. 

 

"What?"  Dean asked in confusion. 

 

"You left your towel on the bathroom counter.  _Again_." 

 

"You woke me up for that?  Just put it in the hamper."  Dean said as he laid back down to go back to sleep. 

 

Sam was mad.  No, he was furious.  Here he was, almost 6 months pregnant and Dean expected him to do everything.  Just because he was pregnant didn't make him Dean's housewife.  Fed up with Dean, he threw the towel at Dean and marched out of the room to the sound of Dean's indignant "What the hell!"

 

Sam was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Bobby when Dean came stomping down the stairs.  He looked up and saw the anger on Dean's face.  He let out a sigh, not really in the mood for the fight he can feel coming. 

 

"What the hell is your problem, Sam?" 

 

Sam was about to answer that when Bobby excused himself from the room.

 

Sam watched as Bobby made his way out of the kitchen.  He looked back at Dean and could see the confusion on his face.  He decided that he didn't feel like explaining himself and was about to leave the room too when Dean spoke up again. 

 

"You're acting like a bitch Sam.  I want to know what your problem is."  Dean demanded.

 

"My problem is you."  Sam snarled.  "You never pick up after yourself.  I'm always the one who has to do that.  You think just because I'm pregnant that I'm going to be your little housewife?  Well you're wrong."

 

"Sammy…"  Dean started to talk but was interrupted when Sam wasn't finished with his speech. 

 

"No.  You leave your dirty clothes on the floor, you never wash the dishes, and you can’t even put a fucking towel in the fucking hamper.  I'm tired of doing everything for you." 

 

With that Sam stormed out of the room and out of the house.  He tried to keep the tears at bay but failed miserably.  He was mad and upset at Dean and himself.  He was mad at Dean for never cleaning up after himself and upset that Dean called him a bitch.  He was mad at himself for picking a fight with Dean.  It would've been easy to just put the towel in the hamper and move on but the hormones just made Sam go off the rails.  And that’s why he's upset with himself.  He knows he's been acting like a bitch the past couple of days but he just can't help himself. 

 

Sam was startled out of his thoughts when Bobby appeared in front of him looking a bit concerned. 

 

"You doing okay there, Sam?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.  Just tired I guess." 

 

"You and Dean doing okay?"

 

"Yeah.  It's just with Dad and everything, the stress is getting to us."

 

"Well storming out angry ain't gonna help anything." 

 

Sam knew Bobby was right.  He knew that he was going to have to be the one to initiate the talk.  It was his temper and attitude that started all the recent fights.  He looked up at Bobby and gave him a little grin. 

 

"I know Bobby.  I'll go fix it now."  With that Sam walked off.  He took a deep breath and hoped that Dean was calm enough to talk to. 

 

He walked into the living room and saw Dean sitting on the couch drinking a beer.  Sam stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting for Dean to acknowledge or notice Sam.  After a few minutes Sam realized that Dean wasn't going to say anything to him.  He let out what felt like the hundredth sigh that day. 

 

"Look I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately.  I know I've been picking fights with you for no reason.  It's just… I can't help myself.  All these hormones running through my body is making me feel all weird.  I'm not used to feeling like this so I take it out on you.  And I know that’s not fair.  So, I'm sorry."

 

He waited a few minutes to see if Dean was going to say anything.  When Dean didn't say anything, his eyes began to fill with unwanted tears.  Not wanting Dean to see him cry, he moved as fast as his six month belly would allow and made his way to his room.  He just laid down on the bed when he heard the door open back up and close quietly. 

 

He tensed up when he felt Dean crawl in behind him and felt his strong arms surround him. 

 

"I'm sorry I called you a bitch."  Dean whispered.  "And I'm sorry for not picking up after myself.  I'll try harder.  Just when you're not feeling like yourself, come talk to me instead of fighting with me.  I don't like to fight with you."

 

Sam turned in Dean's arms and cuddled closer to his brother.  He let out a contented sigh as he felt Dean's arms grew tighter around him.  He smiled when he felt Dean place a kiss on his head.

 

 "You know the best part about fighting?"  Sam questioned.

 

"No. What?"  Dean asked in confusion. 

 

"The makeup sex."

 

With that Sam pushed Dean onto his back and started kissing his jaw.  He made his way to his big brother's plump lips and gave him a kiss that hopefully conveyed how sorry he was and how much Sam loved him.  

 

Sam cursed the need to breathe.  He could lay there all day just kissing his brother.  Unfortunately, the need to breathe became too much and broke away, breathing heavily.  When he looked into his brother's eyes he could see the lust and love shining bright in them. 

 

He was surprised when Dean pushed him off but it quickly turned to understanding when Dean started to undress.  Sam quickly followed suit and was laying back on the bed, Dean on top of him.  

 

"I love you so much, Sammy.  I can't wait to be inside of you.  I'm going to make you feel so good.  I promise."  Dean purred, coaxing a moan out of Sam. 

 

Sam shoves a hand between them and grabs Deans dick, giving it a tight squeeze.  "I need you in me Dean.  Please."  Sam begs, knowing that Dean could never resist his puppy eyes. 

 

Dean quickly reaches over to the nightstand and gets the lube.  He pours some in his hands and rubs them together to warm it up.  He is taking entirely to long for Sam, so Sam shoves their hips together, grinding their hard dicks together. 

 

"So impatient."  Dean murmured.  However, Dean rubbed two fingers around Sam's hole and finally entered him earning  a gasp from Sam. 

 

 "So good Dean.  You feel so good."  Sam says between moans as Dean scissors him open.  "I want you now.  Want to feel it Dean." 

 

Dean removes his fingers and quickly lubes up his dick.  He positions his dick right at Sam's entrance and bends down, pressing their foreheads together.  He whispers "I love you" as he finally sinks all the way in. 

 

Sam cries out as Dean bottoms out.  "Fuck Dean.  I feel so full.  Loving having your dick in me." 

 

 "Sammy, you feel so good.  So perfect.  Fuck!"  Dean moaned loudly as he started to thrust in out of Sam. 

 

Sam couldn't help the little whimpers from escaping, as every time Dean thrust back in he hits his prostate.  Sam could tell that Dean was close because he started to thrust faster and harder.  Without warning, Dean reaches between them and starts to jack Sam off. 

 

"I'm fixing to come, Sammy.  Come on Sam, come with me."  Dean choked out. 

 

With a few more thrust Sam felt Dean thrust in one last time and let out a loud moan.  Feeling Dean pulsing inside of him and the feeling of Dean squeezing his cock, Sam came with a shout of Dean's name. 

 

Sam must have blacked out because when he opened his eyes he noticed that his head was laying in Dean's lap and Dean was running his hands through Sam's hair. 

 

"As much as I like makeup sex, let's not fight again."  Dean whispered.

 

"Okay Dean.  I'm sor-" 

 

"It's okay."  Dean interrupted. " We already apologized.  Let's put it behind us and move on."

 

Sam hummed in agreement and they lapsed into silence.  The silence was broken when they heard Bobby shout for them to come downstairs. 

 

Getting dressed, the brothers head downstairs to see what Bobby wanted. 

 

"You boys get your heads out of your asses?"  Bobby asked. 

 

"Yes sir." They both replied, in unison. 

 

"Good.  Tomorrow  I want to show you something."  Bobby said while putting plates of food down on the table. 

 

Both boys sat down and Sam asked "What is it?" 

 

"It's a surprise."

 

Dean opened his mouth to ask again but Bobby beat him to it by saying "Shut your mouth and eat.  Y'all probably worked up an appetite." 

 

Both boys looked down at their plates, blushing.  They started eating and silently made a promise to themselves that next time they have sex it'll be when Bobby is gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think!


	11. Bobby's Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating a few days late. I've been busy writing one of my papers so I didn't have a lot of time to focus on this. But here is chapter eleven! Hope y'all like it!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

**_November 9th_ **

 

"Dean, you need to calm down."  Sam chuckled.  "Bobby said it won't take that long.  He'll be back before you know it."

 

"I know.  But I want to know what it is.  Where the hell is he anyway?"  Dean asked, pacing around the living room.

 

Sam sat on the couch, rubbing his stomach, trying to get the girls to calm down.  He looked up and watched as Dean paced back and forth.  Sam was excited about the surprise Bobby had for them but nowhere near as excited as Dean.  He smiled at how happy and care free his brother is right at this moment.

 

"Hey Dean?  Can you come over and massage by belly and try to calm the girls down?"  Sam asked knowing Dean wouldn't refuse a chance to feel their girls moving around.  Plus it will take his mind of the surprise and waiting for  Bobby to get back from where ever he went to. 

 

Dean stopped pacing immediately and knelt down in front of Sam.  He put both hands on the sides of Sam's growing belly.  Sam was big.  There was no denying that.  But Dean thought that it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.  

 

"Hey babies, it's your daddy.  You need to calm down and give your papa a break.  We really want to meet y'all but y'all still have a few more months in there.  So if you could go easy on your papa it would be greatly appreciated."  Dean laid two gentle kisses, one for each girl, on Sam's belly and got up and sat down by Sam, his arms around his little brother. 

 

Sam let out a contented sigh.  For so long he hated his life.  He hated having to move every few weeks or months.  He hated not being able to stay at the same school and make friends.  He hated the training John made them do.  He hated hunting.  But what he especially hated was when Dean and John would leave him by himself to go on a hunt.  He was always worried that something would happen to them, but more importantly happen to Dean.  He would have nightmares of Dean getting hurt or killed and Sam not being able to do anything to help him. 

 

Sam is brought back to the present when he feels Dean leave a kiss on the top of his head. 

 

He looks up and sees what has to be the sappiest look he has ever seen on Dean's face.  It's full of love and affection.  Sam can't resist and leans up and kisses Dean passionately.  They get lost in the kiss for a few moments but the twins start moving around again and Sam has to rush to the bathroom. 

 

When he gets back he sees that Dean is once again up and looking out the window for Bobby.  He goes to sit back on the couch and just watches Dean.  A few minutes later and Dean is still standing at the window.  Sam rolls his eyes and says "Dean come sit down.  Bobby said that he was going to get the surprise ready.  It'll probably take him awhile so come sit down and let's talk names."

 

Dean walked back to the couch and settled in next to Sam.  "Names for what?"  Dean asked. 

 

"I don't know if you're really that dumb or you're just playing.  The names for the girls Dean.  We can't just keep calling them baby or whatever.  They need names."  Sam said in exasperation.             

 

"Okay.  I'll go get your laptop." 

 

A few minutes later Dean is back Sam's laptop in one hand and some strawberries in the other.  Sam beams at him when he is handed the strawberries and gives Dean a peck on the cheek.  Strawberries have been his latest craving.  They have to make a run to the store every other day so Sam can get some more. 

 

"I love you so much."  Sam says with a mouthful of strawberries. 

 

"Yeah yeah.  Love ya too.  Now how do you want to do this?" 

 

"I don't know.  Just throw some out there that you like and I'll tell you if I like them or not.  We'll write down the ones we both like."

 

"Okay.  Here we go.  Emma."

 

"Too plain."

 

"Penelope."

 

"I don't like it."

 

"Uhhh what about Addison?"

 

Sam takes a minute to think about it.  "Yeah, I like that one.  I'll write it down.  Keep going."

 

"Sophie?  Isabella?  Harper?  Rose?  Grace?  Emery?  Avery?" 

 

"The first two is a definite no.  The rest I like."

 

While Sam was writing down the names they both liked, they heard Bobby pull up and blow the horn.  Dean is up and out the door in a matter of seconds.  Sam let out a chuckle and got off the couch much more slowly due to his growing belly. 

 

Dean is already sitting in the driver seat of the Impala, Bobby in the back seat rolling his eyes at whatever Dean is saying.    Sam gets in the passenger seat of the Impala and as soon as the door closes, Dean takes off.  They follow the directions Bobby gives them and is soon pulling up to their surprise. 

 

"Well boys, here you go.  Your surprise."  Bobby said while getting out of the car. 

 

Sam and Dean just sat in the Impala and stared out the windshield.  They turned to look at each other and both shrugged their shoulders.  They got of the car and stood by Bobby. 

 

Dean was the first one to speak up.  "So, our surprise is in the house?"

 

"No you idjit.  Your surprise is the house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's some names for the girls. Any guesses on what the first and middle names are going to be? Comment and let me know. 
> 
> Also, did anybody guess what Bobby's surprise was going to be?


	12. Home Sweet Home

**_Still November 9th_ **

 

They stood there in shock.  Both Winchester's couldn't believe what they just heard.  They turned to look at Bobby but he was already walking inside the house.  Their house apparently. 

 

They turned to look at each other and saw the same confusion in each other's faces.  They stood there staring at each until they heard a yell from inside.  "Get your asses moving."

 

Both boys just shrugged and made their way to the house hand in hand. 

 

It was a beautiful house.  It looked to be two stories and had a great big wrap around porch.  It looked like it had seen better days but with a little paint and some TLC, the house could look brand new.   They walked up the porch steps and noticed an old swing on the porch.  Sam instantly feel in love with it.  He could just imagine him and Dean sitting on it, rocking back and forth, watching their girls play in the yard.  All of a sudden excitement built up in Sam and he couldn't control the gigantic smile on his face. 

 

They made their way inside and was surprised once more.  They expected an old outdated house but what they got was a fully updated house.  There was dark hardwood floors throughout the first floor and the stairs leading up to the second floor.  Walking into the living room, Sam got even more excited when he saw the stone fireplace.  He can just imagine hanging all their stockings on the mantle.  He turned to Bobby and asked in an unsure but hopeful voice, "Is this really ours?"

 

"Yep.  An old friend left it to me and I didn't really want or need it.  So I thought y'all could use it.  As much as I enjoy having you boys close,  y'all need your own space.  And I thought this would be a good place." 

 

"I don't know what to say."  Dean breathed out, completely in awe of the beautiful house.  "This is amazing.  Just… thank you, for everything." 

 

"Don't have to thank me for anything.  I'm going to take care of y'all like any father would.  Now let me tell you about this house.  My friend was a hunter.  He died about five months ago due to cancer.  This whole house is warded.  So you boys have nothing to worry about.  This place is warded against every monster you've ever heard of and then some that even I haven't heard of.  Salt around the perimeter of the house and the property.  I couldn't think of a better place for you idjits.  Now go finish looking around.  I'll be out back." 

 

With that Bobby made his way out the back.  Sam and Dean looked around, dumbfounded.  They couldn't believe that they just got a house.  A house they were going to raise their kids in. 

 

Walking from the living room into the kitchen both boys have never seen something so nice.  The cabinets are a dark wood with the grains showing.  The countertops is white with gray streaks going through it.  The backsplash is white tiles.  All the appliances are stainless steel and looks to be brand new.  There is a gigantic island with four barstools and Sam can just picture their girls doing homework and art projects as he gets dinner ready. 

 

They see the rest of the first floor which has a dining room, a full bathroom, and a bedroom.  Making their way upstairs they find a laundry room, another bathroom, two more bedroom, and a master suite. 

 

Sam and Dean couldn't believe that this whole house is theirs.  They spent their entire lives living in some of the most disgusting motel rooms and abandoned houses.  They've spent countless nights in the Impala when they didn't have enough for a motel room.  But now,  now they have a whole house.  Just a few months ago, this wasn't even in the realm of possibilities but here they are, standing in their very own bedroom.  It's unbelievable. 

 

After checking out the master bathroom, which had an actual clawfoot tub, they made their way to the backyard where Bobby was.  Sam didn't hesitate to go over and give Bobby a hug.  It was made awkward by his pregnant belly sticking out but Sam didn't let that stop him.  After a moment Sam backed away and nobody said anything about the tears that were shining in all three of the men's eyes. 

 

"Thank you so much Bobby.  I don't know how we could ever repay you."  Dean said.

 

"There's no need for that.  Y'all are already letting me be a part of ya girls life, this is the least I could do." 

 

After that nobody said anything.  They just sat on the back patio enjoying each other's company and the view of the woods surrounding their house.

 

*****

 

Later that night, Sam and Dean make love for the first time in their new bed.  It's slow and sweet and so full of love that Sam can’t help but cry afterwards.  Dean pulls him into his arms and runs his hands through Sam's hair. 

 

"Shh, sweetheart.  It's okay.  Everything's okay."  Dean whispers, trying to calm Sam down. 

 

"I know.  It's just… We have a house.   An actual house that we own.  We have each other.  We're going to have two little girls.  It's just surreal." 

 

"I know, Sammy.  I feel the same way.  My whole life I've only ever wanted to give you a home.  And then when we got together I wanted to give you the whole world.  I'm just so happy that you have the house you've always deserved.  I can't wait to marry you.  And live this life with you.  I love you so fucking much."

 

"I love you too, Dean.  And I can't wait to marry you too."

 

They laid there in comfortable silence.  Each one lost in thoughts about their future.  Sam was the first one to fall asleep.  Dean laid a gentle kiss on his baby boys cheek and snuggled down deeper into their bed.  Dean was soon fast asleep.

 

Both Winchester's had nothing but good dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! College has been kicking my butt lately. I still have two more papers to write and then it's finals so I most likely won't be posting the next 2 or 3 weeks. I promise you, that I will not abandon this story. It will be completed. I just need a break so I can put all my focus on my school work. I hope you all understand. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story. The comments and kudos mean the world to me. So please keep them coming!!


	13. Some More Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Thanks to everyone who is still sticking with me and this story. All my finals and essays are done and I'm now officially a senior in college! So, that means I might be able to update once a week again. I say might because I got a new job and its stressing me out because the boss isn't really teaching me what I need to learn and so I feel like I'm doing a bad job. But anyway enough about me, lets get on to the story!!
> 
> PS, all mistakes are my own.

**_November 15th_ **

 

They've been in their house for about a week and both Winchesters still could not believe it.  Used to small motel rooms, it feels weird but great at the same time, to have a whole house to themselves.  Their master suite is bigger than most motel rooms they've stayed at.   What they were most grateful for was that the whole house was furnished.  They liked all the furniture in all the rooms but they still had to buy the furniture for the nursery. 

 

That’s where they were currently heading to go do.  Sam had made a list of everything they needed: two cribs, a changing table, a lamp, and two rocking chairs.  Dean only thought they needed one, but Sam argued that with two, they could each rock a twin to sleep at the same time.  Dean, not wanting it to turn into a fight or end with Sam in tears, he readily agreed.  Also while they are out, they hope to buy some more clothes and other stuff that is essential for babies. 

 

"So what do you want to do first?  Furniture or baby items?"  Dean asked. 

 

"Let's get the furniture first.  Hopefully they will be able to deliver within a few days." 

 

Within a few minutes they were pulling up to a baby furniture store.  They made their way inside and was taken aback by all the different options.  There were white, black, gray, and wood tones that went from light to dark, they could choose from for all the furniture.  They never thought about color schemes or decorations.  They thought they would just go get a simple wooden crib and matching changing table and be done with it. 

 

"I like the white.  If we go with a purple or pink color it would work nicely with it."  Sam said while running his fingers over the white crib that had caught his eye from the very beginning. 

 

"I don't know, Sam.  I'm kinda liking the black.  The white seems…girly." 

 

Sam turned to look at his brother, giving him one of his bitch faces.  "I mean, we are having two girls.  I would want their room to be kinda girly." 

 

"These are gonna be my girls Sammy.  I want them to be cool."

 

"I just think black isn't for the girls nursery.  It's dark and not for little girls.  The white is light and fun and can go with any color we choose for the nursery.  It's perfect for a little girls nursery."

 

"I don't understand why we have to go with what you want all the time.  I mean they're my kids too.  I should have a say in some stuff."  Dean argued.  He was starting to get irritated with Sam.  So far this trip, Sam has turned down every crib he liked.  He wouldn’t even give Dean a reason why he doesn't like them.  He just says no and keeps looking.  

 

Sam stared at Dean in shock.  He didn't think that they went with his ideas all the time.  He just wanted everything to be perfect for the girls. 

 

"I just want the girls room to be bright and cheerful Dean.  I don't mean for us to go with everything I want.  So, if you really want the black, we'll get the black."  Sam said trying to hide the fact that tears were starting to form.  'Stupid hormones,' Sam thought. 

 

Dean looked up from the crib he was looking at and saw the tears forming in Sam's eyes.  Now he felt bad.  He knew Sam was trying to make everything perfect for the girls and to give them the childhood that they never had.  Dean wanted the same thing.  He let out a sigh and turned and wrapped his arms around his little brother. 

 

"I'm sorry sweetheart.  I know you want everything to be just perfect and I don't think we always go with what you want.  If we did, we would've been out of this life and had a dog a long time ago.  I'm just tired of shopping.  You know it's not really my thing.  The color of the crib isn't that important to me.  As long as it's well made then I don't care what color we get.  We'll get the white." 

 

"Thanks Dean," Sam said giving Dean a squeeze and kiss to lips.  He pulled back and had a dazzling smile on his face, "I love you."

 

"Yeah, yeah.  Love ya too,"  Dean smirked, "I still can't get used to these mood swings, you know?" 

 

"Me neither."  Sam agreed.

 

They quickly finished furniture shopping.  They got the two white cribs and a matching changing table, a pink and white striped rug, a pink lamp stand and a white with gold hearts lamp shade, two white wooden rocking chairs with gray cushions, and a white side table. 

 

When it was time to pay, Dean was grateful that they decided to keep a fake credit card for emergencies.  They were lucky that everything would be delivered and set up in a week. 

 

They excited the store, hand-in-hand and was walking towards the Impala, when a guy looking inside the car brought them up short. 

 

"Sam stay back here.  Let me go see what's going on."

 

With the threat of John still looming over their heads,  Sam didn't want to put the babies in harm's way and didn't put up much of a resistance to being left behind.  

 

Dean walked up to the man cautiously.  "Excuse me?  Can I help you?"

 

Dean felt some pride when the guy turned around startled. 

 

"Is she yours?" the man with a deep country accent asked.

 

"Who wants to know?"  Dean asked, still suspicious of the man. 

 

"The names Mark.  I own a mechanic and restoration shop here in town.  I saw this beauty and couldn't help myself from checking her out.  You do the work yourself?"

 

"Uhm yes sir.  Do all the work myself."

 

"I haven't seen you around here before.  You new here?"

 

"Yes sir.  Me and my fiancé just moved in not that long ago."

 

Dean turned and motioned to Sam that everything is fine and that it is safe to come over. 

 

"Mark, this is my fiancé Sam.  Sam, this is Mark.  He runs a shop here in town."

 

Sam reached out and shook the man's hand.  "Nice to meet you." 

 

"Nice to meet you too.  I was just telling your man here how much I like his car."

 

"Yes sir!"  Sam laughed, "Dean takes immense pride in her." 

 

"I can see that."  Mark turned to look at Dean, "You lookin' for a job boy?  I'm a man down and could really use some help."

 

Dean turned to look at Sam in surprised.  He knew that he would eventually have to get a job.  They couldn't survive off of fake credit cards forever.  He just thought it would be difficult since he has no prior job experience.  'This is too good to be true,' Dean thought, 'there has to be some catch.'

 

"I appreciate the offer sir.  Is there a catch?"  
 

"No, son, there isn't.  I need help and based off your work here, you would fit right in.  The only thing is you would need to start tomorrow.  I've been a bit backed up lately." 

 

Dean turned to Sam with a question in his eyes.  He knew they had a doctor's appointment tomorrow but this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up.  Sam returned his look with a small smile and a nod of his head. 

 

Dean turned back to Mark and held out his hand, "I'll be there.  What time do I start?"

 

After that, Mark gave them his information and the address to the shop.  They talked a few minutes discussing the town and soon said their goodbyes. 

 

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala for a few minutes, letting what just happened sink in. 

 

"I can't believe that just happened."  Dean said in awe.

 

"I know."  Sam turned to face Dean, "Everything is coming together." 

 

Dean grabbed Sam's hand, "I'm so happy that I'm able to give this life to you.  I just want you and the girls taken care of and not have to worry about anything." 

 

"Dean, you have nothing to worry about.  You're taken such good care of us.  I love you so much for everything you do for our family.  As long as we have you, there's nothing else needed." 

 

"I love you too Sammy."  Dean leaned in and gave Sam a very passionate kiss that made Sam's toes curl in ecstasy .  They broke the kiss and had to catch their breaths. 

 

"Let's get going.  We have some more shopping to do."   Sam whispered, trying to get his hard on to go away. 

 

*****

 

The rest of the day was spent shopping for anything they thought they needed.  They stopped at the local Target and bought the car seats, a double stroller, two baby swings, tons of bottles and diapers, and tons of cute dresses and onesies. 

 

By the time they made it back to their house and brought all the stuff inside, they were exhausted.  They were cuddled together on the couch, some movie playing in the background and Dean rubbing soothing circles on Sam's belly to calm the girls down. 

 

"I figured you can take the Impala to the doctors and just drop me off and pick me up.  That way you have a vehicle in case anything happens."  Dean whispered, not wanting to break the quiet and relaxing mood.   He felt Sam nod and smiled.  He knew Sam was especially tired with the long day they had and having trouble getting comfortable at night. 

 

"Let's call Bobby and tell him the good news and then we'll head up to bed.  How does that sound?"

 

"Sounds good."  Sam mumbles already halfway asleep. 

 

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby's number.  After a couple of rings Bobby answered the phone in a gruff manner that brought a smile to Dean's face. 

 

"Yeah."  Bobby greeted Dean.

 

"Hey Bobby.  Um sorry to call you this late but I have some good news." 

 

"You going to keep me waiting or are ya going to tell me?"

 

"I got a job today at a local mechanic and restoration shop."

 

"Congrats, son.  I'm proud of you.  Whose shop is it?"

 

"A Mark Taylor."

 

"I know of him.  He does good and honest work.  I think you'll like working for him."

 

They talked for a few more minutes.  Bobby asking how's Sam doing and discussing the shopping they did that day.  They made plans to meet up and have dinner.  They said their goodbyes and soon Dean was shaking Sam awake. 

 

They made their way to their bedroom and settled down in bed.  Sam wrapped up in Dean's arms was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

 

'I wonder when the other shoe is going to drop,'  was Dean's last thought before he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I could really use some comments so please leave me one! I would be forever grateful.


	14. Making Friends and Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to a very close friend. She's helped me with this fic (even though she doesn't ship wincest) and life in general. You know who you are! So, thanks for being awesome! Love ya!!

**_November 16th_ **

 

The next morning saw Sam reassuring Dean for a change. 

 

"What if I'm not good enough?  What if they don't like me?"

 

Sam sighed.  This was probably the tenth time Dean asked him this.  He never knew that Dean could be this insecure.  He knew that Dean was probably nervous, but Dean was always the most confident person Sam knew.  Dean was always the one who was reassuring Sam and boosting Sam's self-confidence.  But this time it was Sam who had to buck up and make sure Dean knew that he was capable of anything and everything he put his mind to. 

 

He walked up to Dean and tried to wrap his arms around his brother's waist.  It was a bit awkward with his belly sticking out but they figured it out and Sam had Dean wrapped up in his arms. 

 

"Listen here Dean Winchester.  You are beyond good enough.  You are going to go there and show everybody how it's done.  Don't ever doubt that you're not good enough.  And everybody's going to love you.  You're smart, funny, and such an amazing guy, people are going to like you after the first day."

 

"Thanks Sammy.  I really needed to hear that."  Dean gave a chaste kiss to Sam which soon turned into a more passionate one. 

 

Unfortunately, Sam had to break the kiss so they could get a move on and not be late.  He gave a slap to Dean's butt and laughed at Dean's indignant yelp. 

 

When they pulled up to the shop, Dean leaned over and planted a kiss on Sammy's cheek.  "Call me after the appointment and let me know how it goes.  If you're too tired to come pick me up have Bobby do it.  I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

 

"Okay Dean.  Have a good day.  Love you."

 

"Love you too, sweetheart." 

 

As Sam watched Dean walk into his new job he couldn't help the overwhelming pride and love he felt for his big brother.      Dean was doing everything to provide for their family.  'I need to do something special for him'  Sam thought.  As he was driving to the doctors' office, ideas went through his head.  He settled on one that he knew Dean would love and appreciate.  He just hoped he could do it. 

 

Arriving at the doctors' office he was surprised to see that it was packed.  Looking around the waiting room he only saw two open seats.  One by a lady who was giving him the stink eye and the other by a women who looked to be close to his age. 

 

"Is this seat taken?"  Sam asked.

 

The lady looked up at him and gave him a big smile and shook her head no. 

 

Sam sat down and covertly looked at the women next to him.  It was obvious that she was pregnant.  She had short blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes.  He was startled out of his thoughts when she turned to face him said "I've never seen you here before.  You new or something?"

 

Taken aback it took a minute for Sam to answer her.  "Uh yeah.  Me and my fiancé just moved here."

 

"Oh!  Well then welcome to Sioux Falls.  My names Kirsten by the way."

 

"Sam.  Nice to meet you."

 

"So what's up with your fiancé?  He too busy to come to doctors' appointments with you?"

 

Sam was once again taken aback by this person.  Apparently, she wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind.  But what really surprised him was the protectiveness he can hear in her voice and see in her eyes. 

 

"Uhh, I could ask you the same thing."  Sam replied. 

 

"Sorry.  Its just sometimes my mouth gets ahead of me."  Kirsten apologies, "but to answer my question, my husband works here.  Dr.  Williams."

 

"Oh yeah?  He's my doctor.  He is wonderful doctor.  And my fiancé is at work.  It's his first day."

 

"Yeah he really is.  And in that case your fiancé  off the hook.  So you know what you're having?"

 

"Yeah."  Sam smiled, "Two girls.  You?"

 

"A boy.  I couldn't imagine having twins."

 

"We couldn't either.  But we are really excited about it."

 

For the rest of the time Sam was waiting he got to know Kirsten.  They talked about their weird cravings and brands of baby items that were good.  They also got to know each other and found out that they had a lot in common.  When his name was called  he got up to leave but was stopped by Kirsten. 

 

"Since you're new in town, here's my phone number.  Maybe we can meet up and hangout and have playdates in the future."

 

"That sounds nice."  Sam replied

 

They exchanged numbers and said goodbye.

 

Sam was led to the back where they took all his measurements and asked the routine questions.  Within ten minutes he was sitting in a room waiting for the doctor to show up.  After waiting for twenty minutes, Sam finally hears a knock on the door.

 

Dr. Tony walks in and shakes Sam's hand.  "Dean not coming today?"

 

"Uh no sir.  Today's his first day at his new job.  He wanted to be here but I told him that I would be okay."

 

"Well, tell him I missed him and congratulations on the new job.  So tell me, how is everything going?"

 

For the next few minutes Sam answers the doctors' questions about his health and soon they are ready to take a look at his babies. 

 

When the picture popped up on screen, Sam started to tear up.  He could easily make out his two little girls. 

 

"I don't even know what they look like but I can already tell that they are adorable."  Sam chuckled. 

 

"Every parent feels that way." Dr. Tony laughed,  "Okay, so the one on lower left is Baby A and the one on the upper right is Baby B.  They both look to be a healthy size but Baby B is a bit smaller but that is perfectly normal with twins.  It looks like you're just over 6 months along.  So I would put the due date around February 10th.  However, in cases of multiples, it's fairly common to go into labor early.  You have any questions?"

 

"I don't think so.  You did pretty well explaining it."

 

"Well if you or Dean ever have any questions don’t be afraid to call me."

 

After that the doctor and Sam talked about what could be expected in the coming months of pregnancy.  Dr. Tony gave Sam some pamphlets about natural birth and C-section births, about breast feeding and some advice for first time parents. 

 

They were on their way out of the room when Sam turned around and said, "I ran into your wife in the waiting room.  It was really great to talk to her.  She seems like a really cool person."

 

Dr. Tony laughed, "Yeah she is pretty cool.  She likes to keep me on my toes."

 

"Well congratulations on the baby boy.  I'll see you at our next appointment.  Tell Kirsten that I hope we get to hang out soon."

 

"I will Sam.  Have a good day."

 

With that Sam walked out to the parking lot.  He took a deep breath and smiled.  This was really turning out to be a great day.  He was a bit disappointed that Dean wasn't going to be here for the appointment, but he made a friend and got to see his too little girls.

 

It was only when he reached to open the door to get into the Impala that he noticed there was glass everywhere.  On closer inspection he saw that all four windows on the doors, were all busted out.  When he looked into the drivers' seat, his heart started to pick up speed and he started to shake.  With trembling arms, he reached out and picked up the note that was stabbed, with a gigantic hunting knife, in the seat.  What he read immediately made him want to throw up. In a panic, he reached for his cell phone and called Dean's work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are food for the soul!!
> 
> Also, I just created a Wincest/J2 fan account on Instagram, so go give me a follow on there if you want too!! The username is : forthewin.cest


	15. The Other Shoe

**_November 16th still_ **

 

As soon as Sam told Dean what happened, Dean left work, telling his boss, Mark what had happened.  His boss totally understood and drove him over to the doctor's office.  Once there, Dean jumped out of the car and ran as fast as he could to where he could see Sam.  Once he reached Sam, he wrapped his little brother in a hug and rocked him to calm him down.  He could feel Sam trembling  and wanted nothing more than to catch the son of the bitch that did this. 

 

"Hey baby boy, its okay.  I'm here now.  I'm not going to let anybody hurt you or our girls.  You hear me?  You're safe."  Dean whispered in Sam's ear.  He felt the tension drain out of Sam and leaned back so he could see Sam's face.  He wiped away the tears that were still falling and gave a chaste kiss to the tip of Sam's nose. 

 

"You doing okay Sammy?"

 

"Yeah.  It's just the letter.  Its freaking me out." 

 

"Letter?  What does it say?"

 

"It uh, it says " _I'm coming for you_.""

 

Dean was mad.  No he was furious.  When he finds out who wrote this letter there will be hell to pay.  Nobody threatens his family and gets away with it.  He knows this has something to do with John.  John probably hired somebody to do the dirty work for him.  He was brought out of his thoughts when Sam started to talk again. 

 

"Uh there's something else.  The handwriting looks a lot like Dads'."

 

"Son of a bitch,"  Dean yelled.  "I swear I'm going to find him and rip him apart.  Who does he think he is?"

 

"Dean, you need to calm down.  It'll be okay.  We'll figure everything out.  Let's just take it a day at a time. "

 

Both boys were startled when they hear a clearing of the throat.  Looking up they see Mark, who they totally forgot about. 

 

"You boys in some kind of trouble?"  Mark asked. 

 

Not being able to tell Mark the truth about who was causing all the trouble, Dean decided on a story that was basically the truth except for some minor details.  "Sam's dad isn't too happy that his son is marrying a man.  He is even less happy that his son is pregnant.  He's been threatening us and causing problems."  Dean told Mark.

 

"I see.  Well, why don't you boys bring the Impala back to the shop and we'll fix the windows.  And Dean you can take  one of the tow trucks and spend the rest of the day with your boy."  Mark decided. 

 

"Mark I couldn't do that."  Dean half-heartedly argued.  He wanted nothing more than to go home with Sam and keep him safe but it was his first day on the job and he had only worked for a few hours. 

 

"No I don't want hear anything. You'll do as I say and make sure to keep Sam safe.  No arguing." 

 

Dean just nodded his head.  His and Sam's respect for the man went up further.  They knew that they had a friend in Mark.  Dean also knew that he wouldn't leave this job for anything. 

 

They did as they were told.  They got a tow truck and instead of going to their house stopped by Bobby's to tell him what went down. 

 

"Sam, I know you're going to hate this, but you can't stay by yourself."  Bobby said.

 

Before Sam can even argue, Dean was agreeing with Bobby, "He's right Sam.  We don't know if John is working alone or with other people.  I know you can handle yourself but you're six months along.  You're not in fighting condition."

 

Sam knew that Dean and Bobby were right.  He probably couldn't defend himself and his girls.  He just hated the fact that he was basically going to be babysat until John could be caught. 

 

 He let out a weary sigh and nodded his head.  "Y'all are right.  I can't defend myself right now and I would never put the girls at risk." 

 

Dean walked up to Sam and wrapped his arms around him the best he can.  "I know you don't like this Sam.  But just like you said, we'll take this one day at a time.  We'll figure everything out.  Now tell us how your doctor appointment went.  I'm dying to know." 

 

The rest of the day was spent at Bobby's.  Sam told them about making a new friend and that hopefully once all this blows over they will be able to hangout.  Sam showed Dean and Bobby the ultrasound pictures that Dr. Tony had given to him and explained everything that Dr. Tony told him. 

 

They ate together that night discussing the nursery and Deans' new job.  They all stayed away from the topic of John and kept everything light hearted. Despite the rough day they had, they enjoyed just spending time together. 

 

On the way home, Dean couldn't help but notice a sappy look on Sam's face.  "What's on your mind, baby bro?"

 

"You." Sam replied

 

"Yeah?  What about me?"

 

"About how much I love you.  About how proud I am of you.  You're giving us this amazing life and providing for us.  You don't know how much that means to me.  I loved you before all this and now?  It doesn't even compare to what I feel for you now."

 

Not expecting that answer, Dean couldn't control his emotions.  He let a few tears fall, thankful that it was dark so Sam wouldn't see.  "I love you too, Sammy.  Ever since I first laid eyes on you when I was four, you had me wrapped around your little finger.  There is not a thing I wouldn't do for you or for our girls.  Don't ever forget that."

 

They pulled up to their house and before either of them got out, they looked around making sure everything looks normal.  Dean entered the house first and told Sam to wait so he could check the rest of the house.  After a few minutes Dean gave the all clear. 

 

This far along in his pregnancy Sam didn't have a lot of energy.  At night he would toss and turn trying to get comfortable.  And even when he got a good night's sleep  he would still have to take a nap during the day.  Needless to say, sex didn't happen often. 

 

But tonight Sam was definitely in the mood.  It would take his mind off of the whole John fiasco.  Plus he just missed being with Dean in that way. 

 

"I'll meet you upstairs."  Sam said, leaving Dean to lock up. 

 

Five minutes later,  Sam was prepped and ready for Dean.  He could hear Dean stomping up the stairs and made a mental note to tell Dean to stop doing that so when the babies come he won't wake them up. 

 

He heard the door open and a sudden intake of breath.  He looked where Dean was just standing and gave him a sly smirk.  "Hurry up and get over here.  I'm all ready for you."  Sam teased. 

 

Dean didn't waste any time.  By the time he reached the bed he was naked and hard.  He crawled onto the bed and kissed his way up Sam's body.  Once he got to Sam's plump lips, he gave a passionate kiss that conveyed all the love he had for this man. 

 

Sam turned on his side, pillows underneath his head and belly.  He figured this would be the most comfortable position for him.  Dean laid on his side behind Sam.   He put his hands on Sam's pregnant belly and slowly entered him. 

 

"Fuck Dean.  That feels so good.  I've missed this."  Sam moaned out. 

 

"I've missed this too Sammy.  You feel so good sweetheart.  Love being inside of you.  Love you so fucking much."  Dean whispered. 

 

Dean reached around and started stroking Sam in time with his thrust.  He would alternate between fast and slow, driving Sam crazy. 

 

"Dean!"  Sam yelled, "I need to come.  I want you to come with me." 

 

"Me too Sammy.  Come on Sammy.  Come for me.  I want to feel you come." 

 

With a few hard thrust and strokes of Sam's cock, both brothers came shouting each other's name. 

 

After a few moments Dean got up and went to get a cloth to clean themselves up with.  When it was all said and done, they were cuddled up together, basking in the afterglow. 

 

"Hey Sam?"  Dean whispered.

 

"Yeah?"  Sam mumbled, already starting to fall asleep.    
 

"We should totally have some more kids in a few years." 

 

"We totally should."   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave me a kudos or comment! Also, i created a wincest/j2 instagram account. Go give me a follow @forthewin.cest


	16. Everybody's Doing Fine

**_November 22nd: Thanksgiving_ **

 

Ever since John left the note, everybody's been on pins and needles waiting for something to happen.  Sam was never left alone.  Dean would drop him off at Bobby's in the morning and pick him up in the evening when he got off of work.  Sam hated it, but he knows that it has to be done to protect the girls.  He would do anything to make sure his girls were ok. 

 

But today he was making an effort to make sure everybody had a good day and that they could forget about the threat of John for a little while.  It was their first Thanksgiving as a family and in their new home and Sam wanted to make sure it was special. 

 

Sam didn't really know how to cook and he didn't have enough energy to try to figure out how to cook a big Thanksgiving Day meal.  So he called around and found a place that would deliver the Turkey and all the sides.  And for dessert, Sam asked Bobby to pick up some pies from a bakery.

 

Sam was just setting the table when they heard the knock on the door.  He went to go answer it but was beat by Dean.  He rolled his eyes and went back to the dining room.  Dean had been over-bearing lately and Sam was trying to be patient but it was slowly wearing him down. 

 

But he didn't want to dwell on that today.  He was going to enjoy the food and the company and not let any negative thoughts ruin the day. 

 

"Everything looks real nice Sam."  Bobby said, entering the dining room with three boxes of pie. 

 

"Thanks.  I wanted to make this day special."  Sam replied. 

 

"Well,  I think you're already succeeding in making it special." 

 

"Thanks Bobby.  Why don't you go sit down and watch the game.  Dinners almost ready." 

 

Dean and Bobby were enjoying the game when they heard a loud crash and glass shattering.  Both men ran into the dining room to see Sam crouching on the floor, hands around his stomach.  Dean knelt down beside Sam and started to see if he could find what's wrong. 

 

"What's wrong Sammy?  Where are you hurt?  What happened?"  Dean questioned not letting Sam get a word in. 

 

"Dean, calm down.  I'm fine, the girls are fine."  Sam tried to calm Dean down but could see that it had little effect.

 

"Then what the hell happened?" 

 

"I just got dizzy and dropped the plate I was carrying.  It's no big deal." 

 

"You sure you okay?"  Dean asked, "You look a little pale."

 

Sam leans over and gives Dean a chaste kiss, "I promise I'm fine.  It was just a dizzy spell.  Now help me up, I have to finish setting the table and then we can eat." 

 

"Why don't you just sit and rest.  Dean and I can finish setting the table."  Bobby suggested. 

 

Knowing that it would be useless to argue, Sam just sat down and waited for the table to be set. 

 

Dean and Bobby had the table set within minutes and they all started eating their first Thanksgiving meal together.  They talked about the girls nursery and Dean's job.  They kept all their topics on safe mundane things so that hunting or John wouldn't ruin their first holiday together. 

 

Dean was worried about Sam.  He was concerned about the dizzy spell, and watching Sam during the meal, noticed that he barely ate anything.  Upon closer inspection Dean noticed that Sam was a little pale and tired looking.  He made a mental note to call Dr. Tony after they finish eating to make sure everything is okay and that there was nothing to be worried about.

 

"Well, Sam, you did a good job."  Bobby said while rubbing his full belly.

 

"I didn't cook any of this."  Sam chuckled.

 

"No, but you set everything up.  It was a good job, son."

 

"Thanks Bobby.  Why don't you and Dean go and watch some tv.  I'll clean up here."

 

"No way Sammy."  Dean cut in, "You don't look too hot.  Why don't you go on up and take a nap.  Me and Bobby will clean up." 

 

Not having the energy to put up a fight this time, Sam reluctantly nodded and made his way up to their bedroom. 

 

Bobby and Dean were just starting to clear the table when they heard a thump from the second floor.  Getting a bad feeling in his gut, Dean decided to go check it out.   Hurrying up the stairs, what he saw when he got up there made his heart stop. 

 

Laying on the floor was an unconscious Sam. 

 

"Sammy!"  Dean yelled, running to his little brother.  He tried to wake Sam up but when he got no response he panicked.

 

"Bobby!  I need your help!"  Dean yelled, tears already falling down his face. 

 

Bobby rushed up the stairs and saw what was going on.  He rushed to help get Sam down the stairs and into the Impala.  It wasn't easy since Sam was taller than both of them and was six months pregnant.  He was completely dead weight and both men struggled to bring him down the stairs and into the Impala. 

 

Dean got in the backseat with Sam while Bobby got in the front and drove to the hospital.  Dean kept whispering reassuring words, trying to wake Sam up. 

 

"Come on sweetheart.  Let me see those beautiful eyes.  I need you to wake up now, baby boy.  Please wake up." 

 

Dean couldn't help the sobs that were coming from him.  He had no idea what was wrong with his brother.  He couldn't survive if he lost Sam or the girls.   They were just starting to live their dream life.  He felt so helpless that he couldn't protect Sam and the girls from whatever was happening. 

 

"Come on, Sammy.  You need to wake up now.  I can't do this without you. Please, Sammy."

 

They soon made it to the hospital and Sam was rushed back on a gurney.  When the nurses told Dean that he wasn't allowed to follow,  Dean could have punched them.  But a reassuring hand on his shoulder pushed him into the waiting room and into an uncomfortable chair. 

 

Dean was restless.  He had no idea what was going on with Sam.  He had no idea if Sam and the girls are okay.  He's been waiting for nearly an hour and hasn't heard anything.   He was ready to march up to the nurses station and demand he get some information on his family but Bobby stopped him. 

 

"Dean you just need to wait.  I understand that you're worried about Sam and the girls,  hell I am too.  But yelling at the nurses ain't going to do shit.  It'll probably get your ass kicked out of here.  So just sit down and wait."  Bobby told Dean. 

 

Bobby totally understands why Dean is acting the way he is.  When he saw Sam passed out in Dean's arms, his heart just about gave out.  These boys may not be his biological sons, but like he always said, family don't end with blood and he couldn't bear to lose one of them.  Plus he was really looking forward to becoming a grandfather.  He never thought in a million years that he would get to be a grandfather but the Winchester brothers took him by total surprise and asked him to be the girls grandfather.  To say that Bobby was touched was an understatement.  It was at that moment he made a promise to himself that no matter what, Sam and Dean and their girls would be kept out of the hunting life and out of harm's way.

 

Another thirty minutes passed before a doctor finally came out. 

 

"Family of Sam Winchester."  The doctor called out. 

 

Dean and Bobby were out of their seats and in front of the doctor in record time. 

 

"That's us.  Is he doing okay?  Are the girls okay?"  Dean asked, sounding desperate for some answers. 

 

"Everybody's doing fine."  The doctor answered

 

"Then what the hell happened?"  Bobby interjected. 

 

"Well it seems like Mr. Winchester is dehydrated.  Plus he says that he has been under some stress lately due to family issues, both of which caused Sam to pass out earlier.  We have him on some fluids and he is currently resting.  We'll likely keep him over night and when he returns home he'll be on bedrest for a few days.  I called his OBGYN and he should be here in a few minutes just to check up on the babies.  Do y'all have any questions for me?"

 

When both men shook their heads no, the doctor allowed them to follow him to go see Sam. 

 

Entering the room, Dean rushed to Sam's side.  He interlaced their fingers and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's cheek. 

 

"You're going to be okay, Sammy."  Dean whispered, more to reassure himself then to reassure Sam. 

 

After an hour in the room, Bobby decided to go find some coffee for them.  Sam still hasn't woken up and when Dean asked the nurse that came and checked on him she said that it was fine.  That Sam was probably just exhausted and was sleeping. 

 

Dean must have dozed off because when he woke up there was a strange pregnant women sitting in the room. 

 

"Who the hell are you?"  Dean asked, his protective instincts kicking in even though this heavily pregnant women posed little threat. 

 

"Calm down there cowboy.  My names Kirsten.  Me and Sam met last week at his doctor's appointment."  Kirsten explained. 

 

"Oh yeah.  Sam told me about you.  He was really excited that he met you.  He's looking forward to hanging out with you." 

 

"Me too.  It'll be nice to have a friend that has some things in common.  All my other friends are still going out and partying.  So I'm looking forward to talk to someone who acts a bit more grown up." 

 

They talked for a few more minutes before Kirsten decided that it was time to go find her husband. 

 

"That reminds me."  Dean said, "How did you find out that Sam was in the hospital?"

 

"Oh, well my husband is Dr. Tony Williams and we were on the way home when he got the call that Sam was brought in.  I decided to tag along and make sure everything was okay." 

 

"Oh well in that case, thanks for stopping by.  I'm sure Sam is going to be sorry that he missed you.  And tell Dr. Tony that I'm sorry that I was asleep when he came in."

 

"I'll be sure to tell him.  It was nice meeting you Dean.  Tell Sam to give me a call when he's feeling up to it." 

 

With that Dean watched as Kirsten made her way out the room.  From what he could tell, Kirsten would be a really good friend to have and he was glad that Sam had someone he could talk to that was going through the same stuff. 

 

Dean was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Sam call his name. 

 

"I'm right here sweetheart."  Dean said.

 

"Are the girls okay?"  Sam asked, worrying that something might have happened to them. 

 

"They're fine Sam.  And so are you."  Dean reassured.

 

"Good.  That's good.  I'm sorry that I ruined our first Thanksgiving."

 

"Hey, none of that.  It's not your fault.  These things just happen."

 

"I just wanted today to be perfect."

 

"It was.  We got to spend it together as a family.  You and the girls are fine.  It couldn't get much better than that."

 

Sam nodded.  He was already tired and ready to go back to sleep.  He yawned and closed his eyes.

 

"Get some sleep, baby boy."  Dean whispered, "Everything is okay.  I'll be here when you wake up.  Love you."

 

"Love you too." Sam mumbled already drifting off to a peaceful slumber. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think!! 
> 
> I also created a Wattpad where I update this story and will soon be posting my other stories. The username is forthewin_cest
> 
> Also, if you haven't already, go check out my Instagram account, forthewin.cest I post pictures and drabble of wincest and J2


	17. Pretty Damn Perfect

  ** _December 10th_**

 

It's been about three weeks since Sam was in the hospital.  To say that Sam was aggravated with everything, was a huge understatement. 

 

Coming home, he had to stay on bedrest for a whole week.  Being used to moving around and doing things, Sam was bored with bedrest after the first hour.  What made it even worse was that Dean had to go back to work so Bobby had to come over every day to make sure Sam didn't get up and because he still couldn't be left alone since John was still out there. 

 

Finally off of bedrest, Sam got to do everything he needed to do to get the nursery ready for the girls.  He washed all the clothes and finished decorating the room.  He did some chores around the house and Bobby helped him move the furniture around to make the house feel more like theirs. 

 

Not having anything to do at the moment, Sam decided to call and catch up with Kirsten.  He was touched when Dean told him about Kirsten's visit at the hospital.  He was really looking forward to having a friend and playmate for the girls. 

 

After a few rings the phone was picked up, "Hello?"

 

"Hey Kirsten."  Sam said

 

"Sam!  How are you doing?"

 

"I'm doing good.  I wanted to call and tell you thanks for visiting.  You didn't have too."

 

"Of course I did!  I had to make sure my new friend was okay.  So what have you been up too?"

 

"Oh I've been getting the nursery ready for the girls and getting stuff around the house done." 

 

"Yeah, I need to get my nursery ready.  I've been so busy with Christmas shopping that I just haven't had the time.   You get any Christmas shopping done?"

 

"Uh well, Dean and I don't really celebrate Christmas."

 

"What?  How can you not celebrate Christmas?"

 

"Well, growing up we both didn't really have a good childhood.  So we never really celebrated it.  And with everything going on, I just didn't think it was a good time to start. "

 

"I'm so sorry.  Everybody deserves to feel the magic of Christmas.  I think you should celebrate it this year.  I mean, you have each other, you're fixing to have two daughters, and you have a new house.  You have so many reasons to celebrate it now.  Don't let the bad overshadow the good." 

 

"You know what?  You're right.  We have so much to celebrate this year.  I'm not going to let my asshole of a dad ruin it all." 

 

"That’s the spirit."  Kirsten laughed, " You and Dean deserve all the happiness."

 

"Thanks Kirsten.  I'm really glad I met you."

 

"Same here, Sam."

 

They spent a few more minutes talking about the holidays and what all Sam needs to get. 

 

After hanging up he goes to find Bobby and ask him for his help. 

 

"I need to go to the store to pick some stuff up.  Do you mind taking me?"

 

"It's no problem Sam.  What do you need to get?"

 

"Uh some Christmas decorations.  I want to surprise Dean." 

 

"Well lets go." 

 

On the way to the store, Sam called Mark, Dean's boss, and asked if he could find a reason to keep Dean a couple of hours later.  He explained the surprise and Mark readily agreed to find something to keep Dean busy.  Sam smiled at the text message he received from Dean about being late and couldn't wait to see his reaction to the surprise.

 

He thought about the other surprise he has planned for Dean.  He got into contact with Pastor Jim and asked if he would be willing to marry Sam and Dean.  Sam wasn't worried about the Pastor's reaction.  When he first figured out that he was in love with Dean, Sam went to Pastor Jim and asked if it was okay.  Pastor Jim was quick to reassure Sam that God has a plan for everybody and that this is just part of His plan for the Winchesters.  Plus he said that he could see early on that they were meant for each other.  That they were soulmates. 

 

Pastor Jim didn't hesitate to agree to marry them.  Sam told him his idea of a backyard wedding with Bobby as the witness and Dean having no idea what is going on.  He was sure that Dean would love this surprise and decided to stop at a jewelry store to pick out a ring for Dean. 

 

Upon arriving at the local Walmart, Sam and Bobby both let out a groan.  The place was filled with shoppers.  They braced themselves and made their way inside.  Walking up and down the Christmas aisles,  Sam grabbed just about everything there was.  He grabbed lights, tinsel, a fake tree, ornaments for the tree, different signs that say "Merry Christmas," signs and figurines that depicted Santa, snowmen, elves, reindeer, and anything else that caught his eye. 

 

He was glad that he decided to bring along a fake credit card.  He wasn't happy using it but he knew that pretty soon he wouldn't have too. 

 

The next stop for the day was the jewelry store.  Taking his time and getting advice from Bobby, Sam finally found a ring that he knew that Dean would like.  It was just a plain black ring with a matte finish.  He knew that with Dean's job this would hold up and not show all the dirt and oil that is inevitable. 

 

When they finally made it home, Sam was exhausted but he had to start decorating the house so it will be ready before Dean got home.

 

Bobby did all the heavy lifting.  He brought the tree in and set it up for Sam.  Bobby decided that he would decorate the outside and Sam would tackle the inside.  They went their separate ways and got to work. 

 

Bobby was outside hanging lights while Sam was inside decorating the tree and hanging the garland on the staircase.  After a few hours and just a few minutes before Dean was to be home, they were finally finished.  Sam and Bobby looked around and felt extremely proud of the work they did.  It honestly looked like Christmas threw up in their house.  But Sam wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

He just sat down on the couch when he heard the familiar purr of the Impala.  He listened as he heard the car door shut and a few seconds later, the front door open and close. 

 

"Sammy?  Bobby?  What's all this?"  Dean asked seeing all the Christmas decorations inside and the ones outside.

 

Sam smiled and tried to get up off the couch.  It wasn't easy being seven months pregnant and exhausted from the day's activities.  Luckily, Dean saw this and hurried to go sit by Sam so he wouldn't have to get up. 

 

"It's Christmas Dean.  I wanted to surprise you with all the decorations.  Do you like it?"  Sam questioned, slightly anxious about Dean's answer.

 

"I love it, sweetheart.  I just thought we decided to not celebrate it this year."  Dean replied, looking around at all the different decorations Sam put up.

 

"I know but I was talking to Kirsten earlier and she made me realize that all the good outweighs the bad and that we shouldn't let the bad overshadow the good.  So I called Mark and asked if he could keep you at work a couple hours later and then me and Bobby went out and bought all of this." 

 

Dean turned to look at Bobby and saw the proud look on his face "You two are amazing.  I love this surprise.  Thank you."

 

"You boys deserve the best."  Bobby said, "Don't let John ruin this for you." 

 

"We won't, Bobby."  Sam murmured, ready to fall asleep where he sat. 

 

"Well I best be going.  You get some sleep Sam.  Dean have a good night."

 

Dean walked Bobby out and watched him drive away down the long driveway.  He looked around just to make sure everything looks normal.   When he walks back inside he makes sure the door is locked and heads back to the living room.  A soft smile appears on his face when he sees that Sam has fallen asleep sitting up.  He goes over to his little brother and gently wake him up. 

 

"Come on, Sammy, bedtime."  Dean whispers. 

 

After a few more coaxing words they make their way up to their bedroom.  Sam is so tired that Dean has to undress Sam and tuck him in.  He quickly undresses and slides into bed and wraps Sam up in his arms. 

 

"You didn't eat."  Sam mumbled.

 

"Mark brought me pizza.  Now, go to sleep sweetheart.  You had a long day."  Dean whispered back, rubbing soothing circles on Sam's pregnant belly. 

 

"Mmmm."  Sam hums, "Love you."

 

"Love you too." 

 

Dean feels Sam relax into his hold and finally falls asleep.  He closes his eyes and the last thought before sleep over takes him is that his life is pretty damn perfect and he couldn't wait to live it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave me a comment or a kudos. 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram @forthewin.cest


	18. A Christmas Surprise Part 1.

**_December 24th Christmas Eve_ **

 

Sam was a ball of nerves.  He knew that Dean suspected him of something but he just couldn't help himself.  He got a text from Pastor Jim earlier telling him that he was checked into the hotel and that he couldn't wait to see them.  Sam was too anxious to sit still for long and was constantly up and doing stuff around the house.  Several times Dean asked him what was up but Sam deflected each time telling him that he was just excited for Christmas tomorrow.  He wasn't sure if Dean bought the lie but he honestly did not care. 

 

Sam had the whole thing planned.  He once again got Mark involved and at 4 pm, Mark is supposed to call, telling Dean that there was an emergency and that Mark needed his help.  Hopefully that will take Dean at least an hour and in that time, Bobby is supposed to show up with Pastor Jim. 

 

In the meantime though,  Sam is trying to pass the time.  He has a turkey cooking in the oven and some sides cooking on the stovetop.  He keeps looking at the clock, counting down the minutes until Mark's call and he could start preparing the surprise. 

 

"Hey sweetheart."  Dean says as he takes a seat by Sam at the kitchen island. 

 

"Hey yourself."  Sam says as he leans over and gives a quick kiss to Dean's cheek.

 

"So what are you up too?" 

 

Sam freezes and takes a second to answer.  He's shit at lying to Dean and really doesn’t want to ruin the surprise.  "What do you mean?"

 

"I mean,"  Dean says, "what are you currently doing?  Like, what are you chopping there?"

 

"Oh uh carrots.  I'm chopping carrots.  For the salad. You know, for later." 

 

Sam knows that he's not doing a very good job at deflecting when he sees the look that Deans giving him.  Dean opens his mouth about to say something when his phone goes off.  Sam breathes a sigh of relief and gets up to bring the carrots to the bowl for the salad.  He can hear Dean trying to get out of going to help Mark and Sam just prays that Dean will give in.  After a few more feeble arguments from Dean, Sam can hear the defeated sigh coming from Dean.  He almost feels bad about making Dean leave on Christmas Eve but he's just too excited about the surprise he has planned.

 

He feels Dean's arms wrap around his belly and a kiss on the back of his neck. 

 

"I hate to do this to you Sammy,"  Dean whispers in his ear, "but Mark just called and said there was some kind of emergency that he needs my help with.  He said it won't take more than an hour.  I tried to get out of it but he was persistent." 

 

Sam leaned back and tried to hide the smile that was struggling to break through.  He felt a little bad about how sad Dean sounds about having to leave but in the end he knows that the surprise is well worth it. 

 

"It's okay Dean."  Sam says, "By the time you get home I'll have dinner ready and Bobby will be here."

 

"I don't like leaving you alone.  John's still out there."  Dean whispered, tightening his grip on Sam. 

 

"I know Dean.  Bobby's only ten minutes away.  I'll give him a call and he'll be here before you know it." 

 

"Fine.  Call me if you need anything.  Love you." 

 

With that Dean gives Sam one final squeeze and sets out.  Sam watches as Dean drives down the driveway and waits a few minutes to make sure Dean doesn't return.  Satisfied that Dean isn't coming back, he sends a text to Bobby and goes  to finish up the cooking. 

 

Not ten minutes, later Sam hears a knock on the door and quickly followed by a shout.

 

"It's Bobby, Sam."

 

Sam gives a little sigh and decides to ignore the small tendril of fear that ran through is body.  This is his wedding day and he's not going to let John ruin his current mood.

 

Sam was little nervous about Pastor Jim's reaction.   With all the talk and planning of the wedding, Sam had totally forgot to tell him that he was pregnant.  He didn't know if Jim would look down on him since he was a man that could get pregnant.  However, this was something he had to do and he hoped that the pastor will be happy for them.

 

Taking a deep breath, Sam opens the door and a bright smile lights up his face.  He gives a quick hug to Bobby and then faces Pastor Jim.  He's met with a big smile and open arms. 

 

Growing up the way Sam did meant that he didn't have a lot of friends.  Him and Dean were always close but there was a time where they weren't as close.  During that time he didn't have a lot of people to talk to.  His dad was definitely out.  And because of his dad, they hadn't seen Bobby in a couple of years, so he was out.  The only person he could go to had been Pastor Jim.  Jim had taught him a lot about himself and the world.  He would forever cherish the friendship between him and the pastor. 

 

Looking at the pastor now, he didn't hesitate to give him a hug.  It's been a few years since he last saw Jim and in that time, his hair got a lot grayer and more wrinkles appeared on his face.   It felt good to see his old mentor and friend. 

 

"It's good to see you Sam."  the pastor said breaking the hug to look at Sam

 

"It's good to see you too Jim."  Sam whispered trying to not cry. 

 

"You look good.  Bobby was telling me all about the twins.  I'm so happy for you and Dean."

 

"Thanks.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the girls.  We were so busy planning  the surprise that it just didn't occur to me to tell you."

 

"It's okay, Sam.  I'm just glad to be here."

 

After that, everybody headed out back to the patio and started decorating the area.  Since Sam was seven months pregnant there wasn't much he could do.  He watched as Jim and Bobby hung some lights and light some torches and candles all around the patio.  Sam laughed at the slight blush Bobby had when he pulled out some rose petals and scattered them around the ground. 

 

Sam was so thankful these two men were in his and Dean's lives.  He knew that no matter what Pastor Jim and Bobby would always have their backs. 

 

When he received a text from Dean saying that he was on his way home, Sam went upstairs to get ready.  He didn't have any suits that fit him so he decided on a pair of black maternity jeans, a black t-shirt and a maroon shirt over that.  He couldn't do up the buttons but thought it looked fine the way it was.  Figuring Dean would want to dress up also, he laid out a pair of black jeans and a dark green button up shirt that Sam just knew would bring out Dean's eyes. 

 

As he was making his way downstairs, he heard the Impala pull up.  He looked and saw that Pastor Jim and Bobby made their way outside to hide until Dean made his way back there. 

 

Sam opens the door and laughs out loud at the surprise look on Dean's face. 

 

"Did I forget something?"  Dean asks, "Why are you so dressed up?"

 

"I have a surprise for you.  But before you can see it, why don't you head upstairs and go take a shower and get dressed.  I laid some clothes on the bed for you." 

 

Sam pushed Dean towards the stairs, hoping Dean will just do as he said and not ask questions. 

 

"Hold on Sam.  What's the surprise?  Is this why you were acting all jumpy today?" 

 

"Yes Dean,"  Sam said, "Now hurry up so you can see your surprise."

 

"Wait."    
 

"Dean!"  Sam yelled in exasperation.

 

"Did you put Mark up to calling me? Because his emergency was organizing the tools."

 

"Yes I did.  I needed you out of the house for an hour.  Now get your ass upstairs and get ready."

 

Dean finally headed up the stairs and Sam let out a sigh.  He was nervous about Dean's reaction.  He knew that Dean wanted to marry him.  That wasn't the problem.  The problem was that Sam didn't know how Dean would react to a surprise wedding.  He just hoped that Dean will be just as excited as him. 

 

Fifteen minutes later Sam hears the loud footsteps of his brother coming down the stairs.  He looks up and immediately regrets the clothes he picked out.  Not because they are ugly or don't look good, just the opposite.  The black jeans hug his brother in all the right spots and shows off his very nice butt.  The shirt brings out Dean's eyes just as Sam knew it would but it also brings out Dean's freckles and is tight in the arms so it show cases Dean muscular arms.  Sam is ready to drag Dean back up the stairs and have Dean inside of him.  But he resists and instead gets up and lays a very hot, very wet kiss on Dean.

 

"You look so sexy."  Sam murmurs into the kiss. 

 

"Yeah?"  Dean whispers, "You look fine as hell too." 

 

Sam gives one last promising kiss and laughs when Dean  grumbles about Sam breaking the kiss. 

 

"Come on.  I want to show you your surprise."

 

Instantly Dean becomes like a little kid.  His face lights up and he starts bouncing on the balls of his feet.  Sam grabs his hands and tells him to close his eyes.  Once Dean does that Sam leads him to the backyard where Pastor Jim and Bobby were waiting.   

 

Once Sam got Dean positioned so that he could see the whole patio.  Sam told him to open his eyes.

 

"Wow."  Dean said in amazement, "Pastor Jim!"

 

Dean ran over and gave the pastor a huge bear hug.  Pastor Jim didn't hesitate to return it. 

 

"It's good to see you Dean.  It's been too long."

 

Dean pulled back and took a look around the patio.  "This is pretty awesome.  What are you doing here?"

 

"I think I'll let Sam explain that one."

 

Dean turned to look at Sam and noticed that he had a faint blush on his cheeks.  He walked up to Sam and wrapped his arms around his little brother the best he could with Sam's extended belly. 

 

"So, I'm loving the surprise so far, but I don't think this is it.  So why all the lights and candles and the surprise visit from Jim?"

 

"Well you know how you proposed to me?"  Dean nodded his head.  "Well I thought I would surprise you with getting married tonight.  And Pastor Jim is going to officiate and Bobby is going to be our witness."

 

Sam watches as emotions flicker across Dean's face.  He sees surprise and happiness.  He sees some nervousness and fear also.  But what Sam sees the most is love. 

 

That's why he's utterly confused and surprised when he sees Dean's eyes widen and before he can say anything, Dean takes off running into the house, leaving a stunned Sam, Bobby, and Pastor Jim behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. A cliffhanger! Thought I would leave y'all hanging for a little while. Don't forget to comment and leave a kudos if you haven't already. 
> 
> I just want to say a quick thank you to everybody who has commented, left a kudos, or who reads this story. Your support is so important to me and it honestly helps me write and get through the day. So once again, thanks for sticking around!!
> 
> Also, don't forget to give my Instagram account, @forthewin.cest a follow!!


	19. A Christmas Surprise Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my favorite chapter to write and is my favorite chapter overall. I hope you guys like it! Also we learn what the boys are going to name the girls. 
> 
> Also these are the rings I pictured for each of the boys. I got the pictures off of Pintrest!
> 
> Sam's Ring: http://www.earthnowexpo.com/black-diamond-engagement-rings/black-tungsten-engagement-rings/
> 
> Dean's Ring: https://histrends.com/mens-black-titanium-engagement-ring/ (but without the I love you inscription)

**_December 24th Christmas Eve_ **

 

Sam didn't know what to think.  He stood there just looking at the doorway that Dean just ran through.  Did Dean not want to get married tonight?  Did he want to plan something?  Or did he just not like Sam's idea? 

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by two hands on his shoulders.  Turning around he saw concern and confusion on Bobby and Jim's faces. 

"I'm sure there's a good reason."  Bobby tried to reassure Sam. 

"He's right Sam."  Pastor Jim cut in, "go talk to him.  See what's going on in his head."

Sam just nodded his head and made his way to follow Dean.  Halfway to the doorway, Dean comes barreling out the door out of breath.   Dean stops in his tracks as soon as he senses the somber mood.  He looks at all three men and can see concern and confusion on all faces. 

"What?  What happened?"  Dean asks walking up to his little brother.

"Why'd you runaway?  Do you not like the surprise?"  Sam mumbles trying to keep the tears at bay but failing miserably.  Sam cannot wait for the hormones to go away. 

Dean didn't hesitate to grab Sam's hands and explain everything.  "Oh sweetheart, I love the surprise.  It’s the second best surprise you ever given me.  The first being the girls.  And I couldn't ask for a better time or place.  I just had to run upstairs and grab something.  I didn't mean to make you worry or upset." 

"It's okay.  I'm sorry that I overreacted."  Sam sniffled, "I just wanted you to really like the surprise.  I didn't know if you wanted to help plan the wedding and got upset that I went behind your back and didn't ask you anything."

"I don't think I could have planned this any better, Sammy.  And I really liked that you surprised me like this.  So, let's get this show on the road."

The brothers stood in front of Pastor Jim hand-in-hand, big smiles lighting up their faces.  Bobby stood to the side of Jim, a proud smile on his face.  Pastor Jim stood there looking at the boys and he couldn't deny the love between the two Winchester men.  He felt honored that both boys would want him to be here and marry them. 

When he got the nod from Sam to get started he cleared his throat, " We're here tonight to celebrate the undeniable love between you two.  Speaking for Bobby and myself, I don't think either of us can say that we have ever met a more perfect couple than you boys.  We're proud of ya'll and can't wait to see where life takes you.  Now, I know this was short notice for you Dean but would you like to say something or would you like to repeat after me?" 

"I'd like to say something."  Dean said without ever taking his eyes off of Sam.

"Go ahead then." 

"Sam, my Sammy.  I love you so much that sometimes I don't think I could love you anymore but then you go ahead and pull something like this and my love for you grows.  A year ago I never thought my life would be like this.  I always thought that I would be a hunter for the rest of my life.  But then you gave me the greatest gift I could ever imagine, my two girls.  I promise you, sweetheart, that I will always be there for you and our girls.  I'll be there to protect y'all, to encourage y'all and to support y'all. And I'll love y'all to the day I die and even beyond that." 

Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face.  He didn't expect a speech like that coming from Dean on such short notice.  When Pastor Jim looked at him and prompted him to go on with a nod and a soft smile on his face, Sam looked at Dean with a bright smile and  tears still falling.

"Dean, I don't remember a time that I was never in love with you.  You've been there for me my whole life and there's not a doubt in my mind that you won't be here for me and the girls for forever.  So, I promise that I'll be there for you in the good times and the bad times.  I know life won't be easy but together and with the help of our friends I know that we will have a great one and I can't wait to experience it with you and our girls.  I love you so much, Dean and there's never going to be a time that that isn't true." 

Sam was surprised that Dean had tears flowing freely down his face.  It wasn't often that Dean cried.  Sam could count on one hand the amount of times he has seen Dean cry.  He just wanted to lean over and give Dean a kiss but he knew that would come in moment. 

"Now,"  Pastor Jim said, "Do we have the rings?"

Sam nodded and pulled his ring for Dean out of his pocket.  He was surprised when Dean pulled a ring out of his pocket also.  Seeing the sly smirk on his brother's face, Sam realized that the ring is what Dean ran out a got. 

"I was planning on giving you this tomorrow."  Dean laughed, answering Sam's unasked question.

"Well since Dean's got a ring, let's start with him."  Pastor Jim turned to face Dean, "If you would repeat after me, with this ring I give you my heart.  From this day forward, you shall not walk alone.  May my arms be your home." 

After Dean repeated the vows, he slipped the ring on Sam's finger and gently wiped the tears off of his brothers cheek. 

Pastor Jim then turned to Sam and asked him to repeat the same vows.  When Sam slipped the ring on Dean's finger there wasn't a dry eye between the four men, even though Bobby would deny it till the day he died. 

"Now, Dean.  Do you take Sam to be your husband from this day forward to the end of time?"

"I do."

"Sam, do you take Dean to be your husband from this day forward to the end of time?"

"I do."

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband.  You may now seal your vows with a kiss." 

When Sam and Dean's lips meet, it feels like the their first kiss all over again.  Back then they were just 16 and 20.  They were nervous and unsure of the future but the kiss was full of passion and promise for the future.  Now they are 22 and 26 and expecting two little girls.  But the kiss is still the same.  Its full of passion and promise for the future.  But this time the future holds nothing but smiles and a normal and safe life.  When they break apart, they are engulfed in a hug by Bobby. 

"I'm proud of you boys.  I'm glad you're out of the hunting life and able to settle down and live a safe life with the one you love."

"Thanks Bobby."  Dean said, "Why don't we go finish the celebration with the food Sammy cooked up." 

The men made their way inside and they all helped bring the food to the table.  As they sat around and talked, Sam couldn't help but feel content.  His whole life he dreamed of a life without hunting.  Of a life where he was with Dean and they were safe and happy.  And as of right now he was living that very life.  They only problem is John, but he didn't want to think about him and ruin their first Christmas and their wedding night. 

"So boys,"  Pastor Jim interrupted Sam's thoughts, "have y'all come up with names for the girls yet?"

Sam looked at Dean and nodded his permission.  They had decided on the names late one night when Sam was too uncomfortable to sleep.  It didn't take them long to pick out the names and they both easily agreed on them.  Sam was really relieved that it hadn't dissolved into an argument.

"Yeah we did,"  Dean spoke up, " For Baby A we picked out Harper Grace and for Baby B, Addison Rose." 

"Those are great names boys.  I can't wait to meet them." 

"Thanks Jim.  It means a lot to Sam and I to have you and Bobby be a part of our lives and our little girls lives.  I don't think we could do it without you."

The rest of the night passed by quickly.  They enjoyed the company of their two mentors and enjoyed talking about the future and the girls.  It was close to eleven that night when Pastor Jim and Bobby left.  They made plans to meet up the next day and have leftovers for their Christmas dinner. 

By the time the brothers made it to bed they were tired but they wanted to celebrate their wedding night. 

"Come on baby boy, roll over on your side.  I can't want to be inside of you for the first time as husbands."  Dean whispered close to Sam's ear and gave his ear a little nip.

" A little more action and a little less oh fuck!"  Sam moaned as he felt two of Dean's lubed fingers enter him and start to stretch him.  He didn't even hear Dean get the tube of lube. 

"That’s it, baby.  Let me hear you.  I want to hear you tonight."  

Sam continued to moan and whimper as Dean added a third finger and was hitting his prostate on every thrust.  When Dean felt that Sam was ready, he lubed up his dick and slowly entered him. 

By that time Sam was a whimpering mess.  He couldn't form a coherent sentence or thought.  All he could think about was Dean fucking him and hitting his prostate every time he thrust in. 

Dean reached around and started stroking Sam's dick in time with his thrust. 

"Come on, sweetheart,  I want to feel you come." 

After a few hard strokes, Sam spills over Deans' hand, calling out his big brothers name. 

When Dean felt Sam's muscle contract even tighter around his dick as Sam's orgasm rips through him, Dean falls over the edge, and comes with a shout of Sam's name.

Dean falls to the side of Sam not wanting to crush his brother. 

"You should get up and get something to clean us up with.  I don't want to wake up all sticky."  Sam mumbled. 

"Give me a minute.  I need to recover from fucking my very hot husband."  Dean smiled.  

After a few minutes Dean gets up and fetches a wet wash cloth and cleans both of them up.  When he is settled in bed and has his arms wrapped around Sam, Dean can't help but smile and completely relax.  

"I can’t believe we're married."  Sam whispers.  

"I know what you mean.  But I don’t think I could be any happier. Now, go to sleep.  We had a big day and tomorrows going to be a big day also.  So, get some rest." 

"Hey Dean?"  
  
"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Sammy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I do. And I also hope you guys liked the names for the girls. Comment and let me know what you think!


	20. Some Good News and Some Bad News

**_January 6th_ **

 

Ever since Christmas, time has flown by.  Dean went back to work after Christmas and because Sam was heavily pregnant there wasn't much he could do around the house.  Bobby was still stuck babysitting him since John is still out there somewhere.  And since Pastor Jim decided to stay for a while, the pastor often accompanied Bobby to keep Sam company. 

 

Today, Sam was able to sleep in with Dean since he didn't have to go into work.  He always cherished these moments.  Watching Dean sleep was one of Sam's favorite pastimes.  He always looked so peaceful and innocent.  When they were hunting it was the only time that Dean looked that way. But since they stopped hunting, Dean had started looking peaceful all the time.  It looked like the whole world and all its problems were lifted from his brother's shoulders.  So, Sam took his fill whenever he could.

 

"It's creepy when you do that." 

 

Sam was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice it when Dean opened his eyes.  

 

"Do what?"  Sam asked

 

"You know what, Bitch." 

 

"Whatever, Jerk."

 

They both started laughing and Dean couldn't help but lean over and give his Sammy a sweet kiss.  The kiss soon turned deeper and Dean let out a moan when Sam started to lick into his mouth.  Dean would deny it, but when Sam broke the kiss he let out a whimper and chased Sam's lips with his.

 

"Sorry.  I really have to pee.  Plus, Bobby and Pastor Jim is going to be here any minute, remember." 

 

"Oh yeah.  Why are they coming over again?"

 

"I don't know."  Sam yelled from the bathroom, "Bobby said they had somethings to talk to us about."

 

"That doesn't sound good."

 

"No it doesn't.  Now get up and get dressed.  I'm going downstairs."

 

Ten minutes later, Dean was walking down the stairs.  When he reached the bottom he was making his way to the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door.  He turned around and went to answer the door. 

 

"Hey Bobby, hey Jim."  Dean greeted

 

"Hey Dean."  They both greeted.

 

Dean lead them to the kitchen where Sam was fixing some pancakes.

 

"Hey guys!"  Sam greeted.

 

Both men greeted Sam and sat down at the kitchen island.  They talked about mundane stuff until Sam had finished cooking breakfast.  When they were all sat at the island eating pancakes, Bobby got to the reason why they were there.

 

"Now listen," Bobby started, "I have some good news and some bad news.  Which do y'all want to hear first?"

 

The boys looked at each other.  Dean quirked an eyebrow and Sam nodded.  It was times like this that Bobby realized just how tied up with each other the Winchester brothers are.  They can hold whole conversations with just a look.  It amazed him every time he was witnessed to it.

 

"Good news."  replied Dean.

 

At this, Pastor Jim spoke up.  "Well, since I've been here, I realized how much I've missed you boys.  So, I decided to move here to be closer to you two and to help with the little ones." 

 

Sam was up and hugging Pastor Jim as fast as his eight month pregnant belly would allow.   He was so grateful that one of the most important people to him will now live nearby and be able to watch their little girls grow up.

 

"That's so awesome.  I'm really glad these girls are going to have their uncle living close by."

 

"Me too." Dean agreed, "I just know the girls are going to adore you."

 

"Thanks guys.  I thought about it for a long time and I just feel that this is what I'm supposed to do."

 

Sam went and sat back down.  He could not believe this.  Everything in his and Dean's life is finally going great.  All the people he loves most in the world is now going to be a part of his life.  He knew his girls are going to be loved and cared for and not want for anything.  It was a good feeling knowing that and Sam couldn't stop smiling. 

 

"This is great.  And Deans right.  The girls are going to love you just like we do.. Uncle Jim."  Sam laughed.

 

"Well, I can't wait to meet them." 

 

"Us too."  Dean said.  He turned to Bobby and just hoped the bad news wasn't too bad, "You said you had some bad news, what is it?"

 

"Now I don’t' want y'all to worry too much.  But,"  Bobby let out a tired sigh, "I heard from one of my hunter friends that John is going to be in the area sometime soon.  I don't know when, so you boys need to keep a sharp eye out." 

 

"Dammit, Bobby."  Dean swore, "Is anything going to go right?  I mean we finally have everything we ever wanted and he just has to keep popping up and ruining everything.  Why can't he just leave us the fuck alone?" 

 

"I don't know, son.  I wish he would." 

 

Dean turned to look at Sam and saw the lost look on his brother's face.  Just a minute ago Sam had the biggest smile on his face and now he had a look of fear and sadness.  Dean hated that look.  Hated John even more for ruining Sam's good mood.  Dean swore that the next time he saw John he would put a bullet in him so they won't have to worry about him anymore. 

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulder.  "It's going to be okay, sweetheart.  I'm not going to let Dad get anywhere near you or our girls."

 

"I know you won't Dean."  Sam sighed, "I'm just going to go upstairs and take a nap." 

 

The three men watched as Sam slowly made his way up the stairs.   When Dean heard the bedroom door shut, he plopped down in one of the chairs and laid his head on his arms. 

 

Bobby put a reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder, "We're here for y'all.  Don't hesitate to call either one of us." 

 

Dean looked up and Bobby was surprised by the pure hatred he sees in his oldest boy's eyes. 

 

"The next time I see him, I'm not going to hesitate in putting a bullet in him."  Dean promised, "I won't let him keep ruining our lives." 

 

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves."  Pastor Jim said, "You don’t want to do anything that you'll regret.  We can figure something else out to make sure that he doesn't bother you or Sam again."

 

"Well, we'll just have to see about that.  I'm not letting him harm Sam or the girls." 

 

"We know that Dean."  Bobby said, "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest with Sam.  We'll clean up down here and get out of your hair."

 

"Ok, Bobby."  Dean agreed, "We're glad you'll be closer to us, Jim.  Can't wait for the girls to meet you."

 

Pastor Jim just nodded and watched as Dean made his way up the stairs.  He turned to Bobby and said, "Those boys have been through enough.  We need to figure out what to do about John before something major happens."

 

"I agree, Pastor.  But nobody knows where he's at now or when he's coming into town, so we'll just have to be on the look-out and keep a close eye on the boys."

 

With that the two men quietly cleaned up the kitchen and left.  They promised themselves that they were not going to let John harm the boys any longer.  No matter what they have to do, they'll protect those boys and make sure they get the life they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the calm before the storm! There's only a few more chapters and epilogue left. But don't worry I plan on writing some timestamps and possibly a sequel. So if you have any ideas for some timestamps please let me know! I would be happy to write what y'all want to see.


	21. They're here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. I own all of them. I'm sorry it took me a while to update, life has been busy.

**_January 16th_ **

 

Sam and Dean were enjoying a quiet day at home.  The last two weeks have been nothing but hectic and Sam and Dean haven't spent a lot of time together.

 

Dean was working later than usual because another person quit and they were extremely behind so everybody had to stay late to play catch up.  Dean even had to work the last two weekends.  So, they have definitely missed each other.

 

On top of that they haven't seen nor heard anything about when or if John is going to make an appearance.  Bobby and Pastor Jim has been coming over every day to make sure Sam was never left alone.  As much as he loves the two older men, he was getting tired of being babysat and not being able to have the house to himself.   

 

On top of all that, the girls have been running out of room and so Sam has been having back pains and only been sleeping a couple hours a night and so his mood hasn't been the greatest.  He went to see Dr.  Tony for a checkup and was told that the girls could come any day.  So, the boys have been getting the final touches together, making sure everything is ready and perfect for the girls arrival. 

 

Today, Dean has finally got a day off and so the two brothers are spending the day laying around and just being close to each other.  They were currently cuddled up together on the couch, watching a marathon of the Die Hard movies.  The second one just finished when they heard a knock on the door.  Not expecting anyone, both men were instantly on alert.

 

Dean grabbed the gun that they had taped underneath the side table and walked to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

 

"It's me, you idjit.  We need to talk."

 

Sam and Dean both let out a sigh of relief and Dean went ahead and let Bobby in. 

 

"Want a beer?"  Sam asked

 

"No, son.  I'm just here to tell you what I heard about John.  Then I'll leave you and Dean to enjoy the rest of your day."

 

"Well, don't leave us hanging.  What did you find out?"  Dean asked, sitting down next to Sam making sure he was close to his little brother to offer comfort after whatever they heard.

 

"I just got done talking to a buddy that lives a few miles from here.  He said that John paid him a visit and was asking about you boys."  Bobby held up his hand to stop Dean from interrupting, "Now he didn't tell him anything about y'all and sent him on his way.  He didn't want to have anything to do with John.  He has no idea where John is heading now or what he has plans.  I just wanted to let y'all know that he is in the area and is asking about y'all." 

 

"Thanks for letting us know Bobby.  We'll be sure to be on the lookout."  Sam replied, the stress of everything making him look and sound a lot older than his 22 years. 

 

"If he comes anywhere near Sammy or the girls,"  Dean swore, "I'm not going to hesitate to take him out." 

 

"Jim and me will do some more digging and see if we can figure out John's plan.  Just watch your backs and if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

 

Once Dean saw Bobby out the door and to his truck, Dean went back to the living room to find Sam crying on the couch.  He rushed over and wrapped Sam up in his arms, letting Sam cry on his shoulder. 

 

"It's going to be okay, Baby Boy.  I got you.  I'm not going to let anything happen to you or our girls.  I promise.  Love you so much sweetheart." 

 

"Why can't he just leave us alone?"  Sam cried, "I just want to be happy and not worry about him anymore."

 

"I know Sammy.  I promise I'll figure this out.  You need to calm down and rest.  This can't be good for the girls." 

 

"I know.  I'm just so tired."

 

"I know baby,"  Dean said while laying a gentle kiss on the top of Sam's head, "Why don’t you go upstairs and take a nap?"

 

"Will you come and lie with me.  Just until I fall asleep.  I don't want to be alone right now."

 

"Sure Sammy." 

 

With that the brothers made their way upstairs and into their bedroom.  Dean tucked Sam into bed and made sure he was as comfortable as he was going to get.  Dean sat down on top of the covers and leaned back against the headboard and ran his hands through Sam's hair.  He hummed some tune until Sam's breathing evened out and Dean was sure his little brother was asleep. 

 

He stayed there a little longer, just watching his husband sleep.  He was worried about Sam.  He didn't know how long Sam could handle this.  The stress of not knowing what John was planning or when he would show up next was eating away at Sam's happiness.   Dean has woken up several times to the sounds of Sam's whimpers from the nightmares he's been having.  Dean knew the stress of everything couldn't be good for Sam or the girls.  He really hoped John would make his move soon so Dean could take care of him and they wouldn't have to worry about John anymore. 

 

With a kiss to Sam's forehead, Dean left his brother to nap and made his way downstairs where he set about making him a sandwich and watched whatever Die Hard movie was on. 

 

It was an hour later when a yell from upstairs woke Dean from the light doze he was in.  It took him a minute to realize that it was Sam yelling his name and as soon as that realization struck, he shot off the couch and took the stairs two at a time. 

 

When Dean made it into the master bedroom, Sam was hunched over on the bed, arms around his stomach.  Dean rushed over and put his arms around Sam's shoulders. 

 

"What's wrong Sammy?  Had another nightmare?" 

 

"No.  My water just broke."  Sam said leaning against Dean. 

 

"Your what just broke?" 

 

"My water, Dean.  I'm in labor." 

 

"Fuck!" Dean swore, "We have to get you to the hospital.  Come on.  I'll get the bags." 

 

Sam watched as Dean ran around, gathering up the bags.  He smiled when Dean turned to him and helped him off the bed. 

 

"How you holding up Sammy?  Are the contractions bad?"  Dean asked

 

"I'm okay Dean.  It's nothing I can't handle.  Why don't you bring the bags to the Impala and call Dr. Tony, I just need to change."

 

"Right.  Yell if you need anything." 

 

With that Dean grabbed the bags and was already on the phone with the doctor when he headed down the stairs.  Sam carefully changed out of his soiled clothes and called Bobby and Pastor Jim to tell them what's going on.  He was halfway down the stairs when another contraction hit.  He sat down and breathed through it.  It only lasted a few moments before it passed. 

 

Sam was glad that the contractions weren't too bad yet.  He could honestly say that he was terrified.  There was so many things that could go wrong.  Plus, he knew that he would be in a great amount of pain and was just glad that Dean would be able to be with him through everything. 

 

Another contraction hit him a lot sooner than he thought it would, so he was unprepared for the pain that shot through him.  He closed his eyes and breathed through this one too.  Just when the contraction ended he felt arms wrap around him.  When he opened his eyes he saw Dean with a little smile on the face.

 

"Come on, let's get you to the doctors.  Dr. Tony said that he'll have a room ready for us when we get there." 

 

It took them about 20 minutes to get to the hospital and in that time Sam's contractions increased to one every five minutes and they were now lasting a full minute.  At the hospital they were rushed back to a room and Dr. Tony was already in the room. 

 

"Hey guys." Tony greeted, "We're going to do an ultrasound and see how the babies are positioned.  If they are both head down, we'll try having a natural birth." 

 

"What happens if they aren't head down?"  Dean questioned while helping Sam into the gown and onto the table. 

 

"Well it actually pretty common in male pregnancies that at least one baby will be the wrong way.  So in that case, we'll do a c-section and within the hour you'll be able to meet your girls." 

 

As it turned out, both babies were facing the wrong way and Sam was prepped for a c-section.  And just like the doctor said, both girls were born not long after the c-section began.  The boys were worried when they weren't able to hold the girls after they were born but Dr. Tony put them at ease. 

 

"It's routine with twins born this early that they get some testing done.  It's nothing to worry about though.  The girls were born late enough that there shouldn't be any problems.  Once we have Sam stitched up we'll let you meet your girls."

 

Just like the doctor said, as soon as Sam was stitched up, a nurse handed Dean a little bundle. 

 

"This is Baby A.  She was born at 6:11 pm and weighs 5 pounds 8 ounces.  She is one healthy little girl." 

 

Dean was in complete awe.  He couldn't believe that this was his daughter.  "Look at her Sammy.  She's beautiful."

 

"I can't believe we made her.  She's perfect."  Sam whispered in awe.

 

"Does this little lady have a name?"  the nurse asked. 

 

"This little one is Harper Grace Winchester." 

 

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.  Now let me go get her sister." 

 

This time Sam was handed the little bundle. 

 

"Now this is Baby B.  She was born at 6:14 pm and she's a bit smaller than her sister at 4 pounds 11 ounces but that's completely normal with twins and she is healthy just like her sister." 

 

Sam looked at the little baby in his arms.  She looked just like her sister but had a bit more hair. Sam couldn't believe that he was finally holding his two little girls.  After months of back pain and having to constantly pee, he thought it was all worth it. 

 

"Look at her Dean.  She's perfect.  Two perfect little girls."

 

"She's beautiful, Sammy.  You did a good job.  I love you so much and am so proud of you." 

 

"I love you too, Dean.  Thanks for everything you've done for me." 

 

"Don't need to thank me.  I would do anything for you." 

 

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I have the name for this little one?"  The nurse asked the boys.

 

"Sure.  This little one is Addison Rose Winchester." 

 

"Another great name.  Ok I hate to do this to you, but I'm going to have to take these little ones to the nursery while we get Sam here settled into his room.  As soon as you're settled, we'll bring your daughters right back to you." 

 

Dean followed Sam down to the room that was set up and waiting for him.  Sam was pretty tired so he fell asleep on the way.  Dean laid a gentle kiss on his forehead and went to go to the nursery to see his girls.  When he got there he looked at the window and saw a few babies but none of them were his girls.  Getting a bad feeling in his gut, Dean hurried to find a nurse.

 

"My name is Dean Winchester and a nurse was supposed to bring in my twin daughters." 

 

"I'm sorry sir but she hasn't arrived yet."

 

"That was like twenty minutes ago.  She should've been here by now."

 

Without hesitating Dean hurried to the room Sam had the c-section in.  When he got there his heart started to beat faster when he saw the room empty.  He was just about to turn around a leave when he heard moan coming from a supply closest.  He rushed to open the door and saw the nurse who was with his girls unconscious on the floor. 

 

In that moment he just knew what had happened. 

 

John took his girls. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the girls are here and John made his move! But don't worry everything will work out. 
> 
> If you haven't noticed, this story is coming to an end. I've had such an amazing time writing this and loved all the comments and kudos I got. Right now I plan on writing a sequel in the future but I also want to write some timestamps. So if you have any ideas on what you want to see happen in this verse, Let me know!!
> 
> Thanks for supporting this story. Love you all!!


	22. Taken

**_Still January 16th_ **

 

Dean was furious.  No, he was murderous.  After talking with the nurse and confirming his suspicions, Dean was ready to find John and kill him.  Nothing or no one is going to stop him.  It was one thing threatening him and Sam but to kidnap his girls was a death sentence. 

 

He grabbed a passing nurse and explained the situation and had the hospital call the police.  He wouldn't normally involve the police but with his girls lives in danger he wasn't going to risk anything and wanted everybody out looking for them. 

 

The next call was to Bobby and Pastor Jim who were waiting to hear news of the girls birth.  When Dean told Bobby and Jim what had happened he was promised by both men that they would do everything in their power to find the girls.  Bobby planned to call all the hunters in the area to keep a look out for John and try to find out any hidden places that John would be able to go to hide out at.  Jim planned to come to the hospital to be with the brothers and to help keep Sam calm. 

 

And that was a problem for Dean.  He knew the minute that he told Sam that John had taken the girls that it would break him.  He absolutely hated that John is making them go through this.  They've only been able to hold the girls for a few minutes and now they may never see them again.  'No,' Dean thought, 'I can't think like that.  I have to stay positive.  For me and more importantly for Sammy.'

 

When he walked into Sam's hospital room, he couldn't help the tears that started to fall down his cheeks.  Sam looked so peaceful and happy and Dean was about to crush all that.  He quietly made his way to the hospital bed and sat on the edge.  He took Sam's hand in his and intertwined their fingers. 

 

"Sammy, sweetheart.  I need you to wake up." Dean gently coaxed Sam awake by running his fingers through Sam's long soft hair. 

 

Sam woke up and couldn't help the smile that broke through.  He couldn't wait to hold his daughters and take in every little detail of both of them.  However, his smile faded when he saw the tear streaked face of his husband.  He tried to sit up but Dean held him down. 

 

"What happened?" Sam asked, "Is it the girls?  The nurse said they were perfectly healthy.  She said that everything was okay.  Is it Addison?  She was so small.  She was only four pounds but the nurse said she was healthy. I don't…"

 

"Sammy!" Dean interrupted. "You got to calm down.  Everything is going to be okay.  You just have to stay calm and I'll take care of everything."

 

"Take care of what, Dean?"

 

"John took the girls.  The police are already out looking for them and Bobby has hunters looking too.  We'll find them and when I get my hands on John, I'm gonna kill him." 

 

"He has my babies?  Dean we got to.. I got to…"  With that, Sam started to sit up and tried to get out of bed.  When Dean realized what Sam was trying to do he stopped Sam from getting up by wrapping his arms around his distraught husband. 

 

As soon as Dean's arms wrapped around him, Sam burst into tears.  He couldn't believe that this was happening.  How dare John take his newborn daughters.  Sam could honestly say that he's never been this terrified in his life.  His girls were only hours old and he couldn't even protect them that long.  He knew that if anything were to happen to them he wouldn't be able to survive. 

 

Dean also couldn't keep the tears at bay.  It was one thing for John to come after him and Sam but to take newborn babies was something else.  Dean had no idea why John would want the girls but he knew it couldn't be anything good.  He just hoped that they find him in time and that the girls are unharmed. 

 

The scene that Pastor Jim walked in on broke his heart.  Sam and Dean were holding onto each other like their life depended on it.  Jim really hoped John wouldn't sink so low as to harm two innocent babies.  Before this he hoped he could talk Dean out of killing his father mainly because he didn't want Dean to have to do that but after this he knew nothing he or anyone said would keep Dean from taking John out. 

 

He cleared his throat and gave a small smile when the brothers turned to look at him.  "Hey boys."

 

"Hey Jim.  Thanks for coming.  Just wish it wasn't like this."  Dean mumbled wiping  the tears from his face and letting Sam lay back down. 

 

"Me too.  But don't you boys worry.  We're going to get the girls back safe and sound and y'all can truly start to live your lives as a family."

 

"How are we going to do that?"  Sam cried, "We don't know where he is or what his plan is.  I mean he could have already…"

 

"Sam don't even think like that."  Jim interrupted, grabbing hold of Sam's hand.  "You're girls are fine.  There's an amber alert already out for them and Bobby has every single hunter aware of the situation and they are all out looking.  Bobby told them to call if any of them hears from John.  We are going to find them.  Don't doubt that." 

 

"But what if we're not fast enough?  What if we find them and it's too late?"

 

"Shhh baby boy."  Dean soothed, "Don't think like that.  We'll be in time and nothing is going to happen to them.  Look, I know you're going to hate this but I'm going to go to Bobby's and help find them.  You're gonna have to stay here and rest up." 

 

"Dean no."  Sam protested, "I can't just sit around while my girls are out there." 

 

"Sammy, you have to.  You just had a c-section and need to rest up and heal.  The girls are going to need you healthy.  So you have to stay here.  I'll call you the minute I have any news.  Pastor Jim is going to be here with you ok?  Think you could stay here for me?"

 

"I hate this so much Dean.  My girls are out there somewhere and I'm fucking useless."

 

Dean once again wrapped his arms around Sam.  He knew how much this must be bothering Sam but he wouldn't be able to put all his focus on his girls if Sam was out of the hospital.  He would be worried that Sam could pop his stiches or John could actually hurt him since he didn't have half his usual strength. 

 

"Listen Sammy.  I know you want to be out there looking for them but the girls need you here.  They don't need you out there in pain.  You need to try and get some rest and when I bring the girls home to you, you'll be able to tend to them any way you need to." 

 

"You're right.  I don't like it but you're right.  Go bring our girls home, Dean.  I love you." 

 

"Love you too, baby boy.  I'll call when I find something." 

 

With that Dean gave Sam a chaste kiss and made his way out the door.  He ignored the sound of Sam's sobs and Jim's reassurances and hurried to the Impala.  He couldn't let anything distract him.  He had his daughters to find and a father to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just 2 chapters left. I repeat just 2 chapters left. I plan on writing some timestamps for this universe but, I want to know what y'all want to see. So leave me a comment on something you want to see happen. I would love to get your feedback!]
> 
> Thanks to everybody who has read, commented, or left a kudos. It means the world to me.


	23. Taking Care of Business

**_Early Morning January 17th_ **

 

The girls have been gone for a little over 10 hours and Dean was nowhere close to finding out where John took them.   He could be anywhere by now and Dean was at a lost on what to do.  The police haven't been able to find anything and that didn't surprise Dean since he knew that John was an expert in laying low.  None of the hunters that Bobby contacted had heard from John and all the known hideouts for hunters were all checked out and nothing was found. 

 

Dean was woken out of a troubled sleep by the sound of his phone going off.  He quickly reached for it praying that it was somebody with news on the girls location. 

 

"Hello."  Dean answered

 

" _Any new_ s _?_ "

 

Dean sighed when he heard Sam's voice on the other end.  He wished that he did have some news.  He wished that he could say something to reassure Sam that he would get the girls back.  He wished that this didn't happen to them.  He just wished that his girls were safe and with them. 

 

"Not yet, sweetheart.  I wish I did, but he did a good job in covering his tracks."

 

" _What about the other hunters?  They haven't heard from him?"_

 

"No.  Looks like he's going solo.  How're you holding up?  Get any sleep last night?"

 

" _Tony said I'm healing up nice.  Said I'll be in here for another few days and then to expect 6 weeks until I'm fully recovered.  Didn't sleep all that much.  I'm too worried about the girls and what that monster could be doing to them."_

 

"I know Sammy."  Dean let out a tired sigh and gave Bobby a grateful smile when he place a steaming mug of coffee in front of him.  "I'm trying but there's nothing to go on.  There's no way to track him and he could be anywhere by now." 

 

" _Dean that’s it!  We need a tracking spell!  I'm sure that Bobby has a book that will have that spell.  We use it and we'll be able to find where he's at and you can get our babies back."_

 

"Sam you're brilliant.  I love you so much.  I'll call you when we get a location."

 

Dean didn't even wait for a goodbye, he hung up and went to go find Bobby with a renewed sense of hope. 

 

"Bobby!  Sam came up with a way to find John and the girls.  We need a tracking spell.  You have a book with one in it?"  Dean asked, clearly excited about the new lead.

 

"I know just the book.  Can't believe I didn't think of this earlier.  That boy is something else."  Bobby muttered while looking through one of the books that was lying on the ground next to his desk. 

 

After a few minutes of looking and reading, Bobby sat up straighter and said, "I found it.  All we got to do is say some words and burn something of his and then catch a map on fire with whatever we burn.  You have anything that he touched?"

 

Dean thought about and then without saying anything ran to the Impala.  Bobby found a map of the United States and set it up. Dean came back with some pages.

 

"These are from his journal.  Will they work?"  Dean asked.

 

"If he touched it, they should.  Let's see if this works."

 

Bobby recited the Latin incantation and set the pages on fire and used the burning pages to catch the map on fire.  They watch as the map burns and then stops, leaving a charred circular area of where John is.

 

"Looks like he's only an hour from here."  Bobby points out, looking at another map for the fastest route available.

 

"Why wouldn't he try to get further away?  Why stay so close?"  Dean wondered.

 

"Probably too risky travelling with two newborn babies.  He probably knew we have an army out looking for them." 

 

"Well let's not waste any time.  Let's go get my daughters back.

 

*****

 

On the way to the town John was hiding in, Dean called Sam with the good news.  He once again promised to bring them back safe and sound.  He knew that John wouldn't give up without a fight and Dean was ready for anything.  He was thankful that Bobby came with him and would be there to help with the girls.  Dean knew that Bobby would want to help fight, but that was something Dean wanted and needed to do on his own. 

 

They turned the hour drive closer to thirty minutes.  Once in the small town, they drove around until they found a run-down motel.  They walked into the lobby and asked the clerk if he had seen anyone fitting John's description.  However, the clerk didn't see anyone fitting John's description. 

 

"Well, do you know if there's any abandoned properties that he could hide out in?"  Dean asked.

 

"Yeah," the clerk said, "there's this house right outside of town that’s abandoned.  All you have to do is stay on the main road for about four miles and then take a right at the fork in the road.  It's down a long driveway, hidden from the road.  But there is an old broken brick mailbox and that’s where the house is." 

 

"Thanks for the help!" Dean yelled as he ran out the door and got back into the Impala.

 

The whole way to the house Dean was anxious.  He had no idea what he was going to find.  He was terrified that they would be too late to save his girls.  But no matter what he found, John was a dead man. 

 

"Listen, Bobby, I need you to take the girls and bring them back to the car.  I need to take care of John myself." 

 

Bobby cast a critical look over Dean and nodded his head, "If that’s what you want." 

 

"It's what I want.  John isn't going to hurt us anymore." 

 

After driving for a few minutes, Dean spotted the mailbox the hotel clerk mentioned and stopped the car at the beginning of the driveway.  Dean turned to look at Bobby and said, "He'll hear the Impala, this way we'll be able to take him by surprise."

 

The two men made their way through the overgrown woods, each armed and ready for whatever happens.  They soon made it to the abandoned house.  They spotted a car parked on the side of the house.  As they made their way closer, they tried to stay out of view of the windows.   
 

 When they got under one of the front windows, they heard the unmistakable sound of multiple babies crying.  The relief that flooded through Dean almost brought him to his knees.  They weren't too late.  He was going to be able to bring the girls back home to Sam. 

 

Bobby cautiously poked his head up trying to see if he could spot John, when he didn't see him, he whispered to Dean, "He's not in the living room with the girls, let's go in and I can grab the girls while you find and deal with John."

 

Dean nodded and they made their way to the front door.  On the count of three they busted the door opened and Bobby immediately went and grabbed the girls.  Dean wished he could've looked them over to make sure there was nothing wrong, but he knew that Bobby would take good care of them while he dealt with John. 

 

Just when Bobby turned to head out the door with the girls, John appeared in the doorway, an ugly sneer on his face.  "Well, this is unfortunate." 

 

"Now John, you already messed up big.  Just let me get the girls out.  They are innocent and need to go back to the hospital."  Bobby tried

 

"They are not innocent!" John yelled, "Those things are abominations and need to be dealt with."

 

"John you're already a dead man, but if you in any way hurt them, your death will be much more painful than what it would be."  Dean threatened. 

 

"You really think you can hurt me?  I taught you everything you know.  If anybody dies here tonight, it's going to be you, you little cock sucker." 

 

 "I don't think so.  I think this cock sucker is going to beat your ass." 

 

Dean wasn't surprised when John flew into a rage and charged at him.  Dean easily dodged John and was able to land in a punch.  Dean caught a glimpse of Bobby rushing out the door.  He breathed a sigh of relief that his girls were safe and out of harm's way.  He wanted this to end quickly so he could get back to his girls and his husband. 

 

Dean turned to face John and pulled out his gun.  He was going to end this as fast as he could. 

 

"What?  Can't fight me like a man?"  John taunted.

 

"I don't really care how I kill you as long as it gets done.  You've messed with my family for too long.  Ever since you laid  a hand on Sam when he was 16, you've had this coming.  I'm going to make sure you never bother us again."

 

Dean could see the anger and hatred clear as day on John's face.  He initially thought that he would feel some guilt about killing his father, but after everything that has happened to him and Sam, Dean felt zero guilt.  John turned out to be just as bad as the monsters he hunted. 

 

John lunged to try and grab Dean, but Dean was faster and brought the gun up and pulled the trigger.  The one shot hit John right in the heart and instantly killed him.  Dean just stared at the still body of his father.  He never thought he would have to do this and a little of the guilt he hadn't felt before started to pop up.  Then he thought about his girls and Sam.  They would now be able to live in peace and without fear.  The tiny guilt was extinguished with those thoughts. 

 

He gave one last look at the body and hurried back to the Impala.  When he got there he saw Bobby cradling his girls and trying to get them to stop crying.  Dean reached out a grabbed his daughters and held them close.  He didn't even have to say anything because Bobby was already sliding into the driver's seat.

 

While Bobby sped back home, Dean checked the girls over and was relieved when he didn't even find a scratch on them.  He tried everything he could to calm the girls down and in a desperate feat, he started singing 'Hey Jude' and after the first few words Harper and Addison quieted down and soon fell asleep.

 

*****

 

Once they got back to the hospital the twins were rushed back to get checked out.  Bobby had some hunter buddies pretend to be FBI agents and cover for Dean about how he got the twins back and they also took care of John's body. 

 

The twins were pronounced healthy, but they needed to be fed since they haven't ate anything since being born.  Dean couldn't wait to bring the twins to Sam and be together as a family finally.  He also couldn't wait to see the look on Sam's face when he tells him the good news.  He tried to call on the way home, but Pastor Jim answered and told him that Sam had finally passed out from exhaustion.  Dean didn't want to wake him up so he decided to wait until he got back to the hospital to tell Sam. 

 

When Dean walked into Sam's hospital room, a sad little smile appeared on his face.  Sam looked anything but peaceful in the sleep he was in.  Dean walked up to the bed and ran his fingers through his little brothers hair.  

 

"How are the girls?"  Pastor Jim quietly asked. 

 

"They're healthy all things considered.  Probably starving to death but the nurses said they're going to take of that.  How's Sammy doing?"

 

"Honestly?  Not that great."  Jim sighed, "He didn't get much sleep last night and when he did he was woken up by nightmares.  One of the nurses came in and gave him some pain meds and with that and all the exhaustion he finally passed out." 

 

"How long has he been out?" 

 

"Since after you're call when you told him you found the location.  So about five hours." 

 

Dean just nodded and continued to run his fingers through Sam's hair.  He smiled when all the stress drained from Sam's sleeping face and was replaced with much more relaxed look. 

 

"I'm going to leave the two of you alone.  Bobby and I will be back tomorrow to finally meet your girls.  Call if you need anything."

 

"Thanks for staying with him.  And tell Bobby thanks too." 

 

"I will Dean." 

 

*****

 

It was another hour before the twins were brought to Sam's hospital room.  They were now dressed and fed and sleeping soundly.  Dean looked down at the girls and couldn't help the tears from falling.  He was so close to losing them.  And he knew that if he did lose them, he would've lost Sam as well.  He was just grateful that the girls were unharmed and that they wouldn't even remember this happening.  Plus, John was gone and Sam and Dean could finally live their lives in peace. 

 

Dean decided it was time to wake Sam up so he could see that the twins were returned safe and sound.  He walked up to the bed and caressed Sam's face.   "It's time to wake up sweetheart.  There's some cute girls that want to see you." 

 

It took another few minutes of coaxing when Dean finally saw the beautiful eyes that he loved so much.  It took a minute for Sam to realize what woke him and when he finally did, he tried to sit up.

 

"Hey, wait a minute Sammy, let me raise the bed." 

 

"Dean!  Where are the girls?  Are they okay?  They're not hurt are they?  Where are they?"  Sam asked

 

"One question at a time Sammy."  Dean chuckled, "But to answer all your questions, they girls are right here, they're fine, not one scratch on them."

 

Dean turned around and picked up the smaller twin, Addison.  He brought her over to Sam and place her in his husbands arms.  He went back and got Harper and brought went back to Sam, so he could see that both twins are fine. 

 

"The nurses checked them out and everything.  Not one scratch on them.  The only problem was that they never had anything to eat.  But the nurses took care of that and everything is fine."  Dean explained, "John is taken care of.  He'll never bother us again."

 

Sam couldn't help the tears.  He was so relieved that everything is finally good.  The girls are safe and sound, there's no longer any threat from John, and their life could finally get back to the way they want it. 

 

The brother's spent the next few minutes just watching as the girls slept.  Sam could honestly say that he's never been this content.  He has his whole family with him. 

 

"They're beautiful."  Sam whispered. 

 

"Just like their Papa."  Dean chuckled. 

 

"Shut up." Sam laughed, "Thanks for bringing them back safe and for dealing with John.  I know that couldn't have been easy." 

 

"You don’t need to thank me for that sweetheart."  Dean said as he laid a gentle kiss on Sam's and his girls foreheads, "The minute John took the girls he was a dead man.  I don't regret what I did.  He had it coming and now we can live in peace." 

 

They watched as the girls moved in their sleep.  Sam would never have expected his life to turn out like this.  He always thought they would be hunters and die an early death because of what they did.  But watching their girls sleep, Dean sitting next to him, and a house to go home to; Sam wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. 

 

"Yeah,"  Sam agreed, "We finally have our happily ever after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out! Life has been crazy! But finally the boys can live a happy life! There's only the Epilogue left and I'll post that within a week or two. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! It really makes my day when I see how much y'all like my stuff!


	24. Epilogue~Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out but life has been crazy!

**_Six-months later, July 4th_ **

 

"Now Addie, you need to stay still so Papa can get your diaper on.  Your sister didn't give me any trouble."  Sam told his daughter.  He was trying to put a clean diaper on her but she didn't want to stay still and was making it difficult for her father. 

 

"Dude, you know she can't understand you."  Dean laughed while he was dressing Harper.

 

"If she can't understand, then why do you go on and on about the Impala to her and Harper?"

 

"Shut up, bitch."

 

"Yeah, that’s what I thought, jerk."  Sam laughed, "Now, let's go down stairs, we have a whole house of people waiting for us." 

 

And that fact alone, put a smile on both boys faces.  Downstairs waiting for them, was everybody they considered their friends and family.  Bobby, Pastor Jim, Mark and his wife Linda, Dr. Tony, Kirsten, and their 5 month old son, Aiden, were all sitting downstairs ready for the Fourth of July BBQ, the Winchester's planned.

 

Bobby and Pastor Jim has been constant fixtures in their house since they brought the girls home.  At first the boys thought it would be annoying to have them their all the time, but in the end, they were tremendous help.  They never overstayed their welcome and would always let the boys have some quality time with the girls.

 

They were especially helpful when Dean had to go back to work after taking a few weeks off.  Sam was nervous to be left alone with two little babies, but Bobby and Pastor Jim helped with the everyday chores of the house, letting Sam focus on the girls and resting when he could.  And it didn't hurt that the girls absolutely loved their Grandpa Bobby and Uncle Jim.

 

Mark and Linda were also a big help.  Mark allowed Dean to take three weeks off work, to help get the girls and Sam settled at home.  A week after being home was the first time the boys met Mark's wife, Linda.  She brought over several different casseroles that could easily be heated up for dinner.  She also gave them parenting tips and advice.  After meeting her for the first time, Sam and Dean instantly fell in love with her and she became an instant family member. 

 

Dr. Tony, or just Tony now, and Kirsten became their best friends.  Kirsten and Sam found a confidant in each other since they were both dealing with the after effects of pregnancy.  Tony and Dean surprisingly got closer and also became a confidant to each other since they were both dealing with a spouse that was going through similar moods. 

 

A month after the girls were born, Kirsten gave birth to a little boy, Aiden, and Sam and Kirsten were already planning play dates and for the three of them to be best friends. 

 

When the boys finally made their way downstairs, they plopped the twins in Grandpa Bobby's and Linda's lap and went to the back deck to start up the grill. 

 

Within a few minutes everybody made their way to the back deck and were sitting around just talking and having a good time. 

 

Hours later, everybody was full and the evening was winding down. Sam watched Dean as he made Addie laugh by making silly faces at her.  He looked down at Harper, who was fast asleep in his arms.  He couldn't believe that this was actually his life now.  He had friends and family and two beautiful little girls. 

 

"You okay, Sammy?"  Dean whispered in Sam's ear. 

 

Sam startled, not realizing that Dean had gotten up and sat next to him.  He looked over at his brother and rolled his eyes at the knowing smirk. 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam chuckled.  He let Dean take the sleeping baby and put her down in the portable crib they brought out for this very reason.  Sam must have been in his own head longer than he realized because Addie was already asleep in the crib. 

 

"What were you thinking about?"  Dean asked.

 

"Just how perfect our life truly is."

 

"Yeah, it is pretty perfect."  Dean said while looking around at everybody that was there, "I can't wait to see where life takes us.  Hopefully we'll have a few more kids and maybe I'll get you that dog you always wanted." 

 

"I can't wait."  Sam sighed happily. 

 

"I know.  Now, let's go join our family." 

 

Sam laughed and got up to join everybody else.  He knew life was going to throw some curve-balls at them, but, he thought, as he looked around, that whatever life threw at them, he had an amazing support group that would keep this life, a happy one.

 

THE END. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end for this story!! But don't worry I plan on doing many timestamps!! So if there is something you want to see in this verse, let me know! 
> 
> The next timestamp: The girls first Halloween.
> 
> This was a fantastic journey and I thank everybody who was on it with me! Thanks for all the love, support, comments, and kudos. This means the world to me! 
> 
> Also, be on the lookout for my new J2 story that I'll be posting soon!


End file.
